


Fremian ðæs

by Wickedandfantastic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Immortal Leon (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Minor Morgana/Leon, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedandfantastic/pseuds/Wickedandfantastic
Summary: It was unexpected for both of them but once they found each other they knew that Arthur was not coming back. So they decided to go back to them, to Camelot. Maybe this time Merlin could save them, save Arthur. This time he didn't have to do it alone.-----I suck at summaries and this is my first fic in this fandom, first fic I plan to keep it here. I am open to suggestions and corrections. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 198
Kudos: 611





	1. Chapter 1

**Year 2019**

It has been over a thousand years, give or take a few centuries, since Arthur died and Camelot fell. He waited that long for the prophecy to became complete, for Arthur to come back. But Arthur did not come back. None of them did. Until one day...

Merlin's routine was the same for the last ten years. Wake up, shower, get ready, go to the coffee shop he loved, The Round Table, it was the name that drew him there, he stayed for the coffee. That morning did not begin any differently. He arrived at the cafe at 10 a clock, he ordered his latte, he sat at his table, he got out his laptop, he started with his emails from the students. That was when he felt someone watching him. He lifted his head to look around and then he saw him. Blonde hair, the posture he always carried. His breath hitched for a moment, not believing that who he was seeing was actually there. It wasn't Arthur, no. It was Leon. What surprised Merlin was the modern clothes, he never has seen them before, not on them. They were always knights and ladies. Never just a man. When their eyes locked Merlin held his breath expecting his vision to disappear. But it did not. Leon looked right back at him. Like he was expecting the same thing to happen. And then there was hope. Hope that it was the time. Merlin scrambled up to his feet, and Leon took a step forward. And in a second they were hugging. To Merlin's surprise, Leon started crying. Merlin hugged him tighter then. They were never close, not like this. But right now, nothing mattered.

"How?" Merlin asked when they both calmed down.

"I don't know." Leon answered. 

"When did you come back?" Merlin asked. Leon's tilted his head.

"I never left." He answered. And that, well that surprised Merlin.

"You have magic?" He asked, couldn't find another answer.

"Not that I know of." Leon answered. Merlin stood silent. He noticed that they were still holding each other like other was going to disappear in the middle of the cafe.

"We should sit down." He said, leading Leon to his table.

"When did you came back?" Leon asked this time.

"I never left either." Merlin said. Leon just hummed.

"You have been alive this whole time..." Merlin murmured.

"Yes, so have you. I don't know how is that possible. I thought I was alone..."

"So did I. I know how, at least in my situation. You know I have magic?" Merlin asked. Leon just nodded.

"Well, I don't just have magic. I am magic. I am Emrys. Immortal. I just don't have a clue about you right now. But you being immortal as well explain lots of things." Merlin said.

"Like what?" Leon asked intrigued.

"Well, thinking of all the battles we have been through in Camelot and how you were the only one except me to come out alive with almost not a scratch on you... I should have noticed earlier." Merlin answered. Leon looked taken back but hummed.

"Yeah... When you put it that way..." Leon answered.

**Year 2048**

"I think it is time." Leon said. World War III just ended and it was not because one side won. It was because all of them lost. Earth was dying, the human race was dying. And there was no sign of Arthur being reborn.

"Yeah." Merlin said. They had planned for this. It would take a lot of time. But it was the only solution. They were going back. They couldn't find out how Leon was an immortal except that he had a magic core, inaccessible but there, almost like Arthur. Merlin found a way to access it but it was going to drain both of them for a long while. They decided that they should go back, to Camelot. The very first day Merlin arrived, one day before that even. Merlin decided that he was not going to be a gangly 17-year-old. He was going to keep his body and his scars. Leon agreed to the same thing but Merlin said it would raise too many questions from the people so they decided against it. They packed everything they decided to take with them. Mostly books, some jewelry. They planned how and what they were going to change. When everything was set Merlin teleported them to the crystal cave. And begun the spell to reverse every single thread of life.

"ðrifealdlic ôs, yfel, [emrys],lengian êower segnung,bringan ðone as giddung trêowfæst, leort ðone as eftwyrd scêadanfeccan full, ic pro, [emrys], bebêodendlic foldweg forð¯æm s¯ællêoran hinderling, bebêodendlic forniman brêostgehygd ge drýcræftâwyrcan mîn h¯æs,niman ûs of pro ic bæc wið ðe attraction with pron ðe ic 3 ðearfonfôn mid ûs of pro ic. Forgiefnes wægn smyltnes from lufr¯ædengrôwan ðêana overtake hinder ân wlîtesêon sê holian ûtâðýdan ðâs." 

And then everything shifted. The last thing Merlin heard was Leon shouting "See you on the flip side!"

**Year 500 AD- One day before Merlin arrives Camelot**

Merlin woke up in the forest where he remembered he made camp. He slowly got up and checked his surroundings and his bag. Everything was in place. So Merlin set the plan on course. First, he had to go back to Ealdor. He teleported near the river and walked towards the village. He left a note for Will and went home. Hunith was not there when he arrived, so he set to cook some food, opening his bag to get the ingredients he brought back for this. When the table was set, he heard the door open and felt the person freeze.

"Who the hell are you?" Will said. He had hoped that his mom would be the first one to come. He turned around to face Will. And he was struck by the emotions seeing his first friend alive.

"Will..." Merlin said. Will walked up to him to attack, not recognizing him in the dark and with the changes he now has. Merlin stopped him. 

"Just sit down. I will explain when mom comes back." He said. Will tried to push him a few more times but he knew that was not going to work after a while. When Hunith came, Will was glaring him for half an hour. Hunith looked around first and took a deep breath.

"What happened to my son?" was the first thing she said.

"A lot." Merlin said. Merlin saw the alarm on his mother's eyes.

"I am your son. Just not the same young man who left home yesterday. It has been a long time ma." Merlin said, tears blurring his eyes. Hunith came to him, hugging him. 

"What the hell does that mean? What did you do to my friend?" Will asked.

"I didn't do anything. I am him... Just let me explain." He said.

"It is a long story, I would like to eat while I am telling you if that it ok.?" Merlin asked. Will looked like he was going to argue but Hunith nodded and sat down next Merlin. And so, he began.

***

After hours of talking, Merlin felt exhausted. Hunith dried her eyes with her hands and Will looked like he sucked a very sour lemon. 

"I have to go in the morning." He finished.

"But why?" Will asked, Merlin was going to answer but Will didn't let him.

"Don't say it is your destiny. I am not scared to hit an old warlock." Will said. Merlin smiled, this felt like coming home.

"I love him." Merlin answered honestly. Will's eyes hardened. 

"I am coming with you!" Will said.

"No." 

"I am! Someone has to have your back!"

"Leon is there. We have a plan. You need to stay here and start training everyone who can hold a stick." Merlin said. Kanen was still a problem. Will sobered up at that.

"You are going to write to me every day!" Will said.

"Every week." Merlin countered. Will was going to argue but Hunith interrupted him.

"He is going to be busy Will. He will write to us both, every week." She said.

"Thank you, ma." Merlin said.

***

When morning came, Merlin felt nervous the first time in centuries. Being back in Camelot after that long... It was different. He said his goodbyes. And teleported himself to a safe distance from Camelot. He walked the rest of the way. When he arrived he felt a couple of eyes on himself. He had to act like a stranger he reminded himself. He arrived at the courtyard at the same time as last time. Execution. He almost forgot about that. He didn't stop to watch this time. He made his way to the guards. To ask for direction because people were watching him. He had a role to play.   
He knocked on the door and waited for Gaius to answer before going in this time. He was not going to expose himself like last time. When he heard the come in, he opened the door. 

"Hello Gaius." he said. Gaius just looked at him.

"I am Merlin. Hunith's son." he said.

"You were supposed to arrive tomorrow." Gaius said. Relaxing a bit.

"Found a short cut." Merlin said, smiling. " I have a letter from Hunith." he added.

"I don't have my glasses." Gaius said, like the last time. Merlin just smiled and handed him the letter. 

"You can read it later, I would like to drop my bag if that is ok. Can you show me where I will be sleeping?" Merlin asked. Gaius pointed his old room to him. Merlin got into the room and closed the door. With a little bit of magic, he cleaned the room and unpacked the items that will fit this era.

***

At night Merlin left the room quietly to find Leon. He was at his post, alone, luckily for him. He smiled when he saw his friend in his armor. 

"Hi." he said.

"Who are you?" Leon said. And Merlin's stomach dropped. It must have shown on his face because Leon cracked.

"You asshole!" Merlin hissed punching Leon on his shoulder.

"So, how did it go?" Leon asked. And Merlin told him.

***

The next morning Merlin woke up and for a moment he forgot that he was back in Camelot. It hit him when he left his room and saw Gwen at the door. Gwen's eyes widened when he saw him and she blushed. Merlin just stood there. Seeing his friend, his queen hit him like a brick. Gwen coughed awkwardly and looked away. It was then that Merlin noticed that he was shirtless. He backed away to his room and found his shirt. When he got back out Gwen's eyes were on the floor.

"Sorry." Merlin said. "Not used to my room opening a public place. Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"Uh... It is ok." Gwen said blushing again. "I was looking for Gaius. My lady needs her medicine." Gwen said.

"Oh, Gaius must be in town. I should be able to help." Merlin said. Already going to shelf Gaius put Morgana's potion. "Here you are." He said handing Gwen the potion.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked then.

"I am Merlin, Gaius' nephew. I came to be his apprentice." He answered.

"I am Guinevere, my friend call me Gwen." she said smiling. Merlin smiled back. Remembering Gwen's kindness and warm-hearted personality of now, before being the queen. 

"I should get this to Morgana. It was nice meeting you Merlin." Gwen said.

"As it was meeting you, m'lady." Merlin answered cheekily. Gwen blushed again.

"I am no lady." She mumbled.

"You could have fooled me." Merlin said. Gwen shook her head smiling. When she left Merlin prepared breakfast for himself and tuck in. After that, he left for the town. Knowing Arthur was going to be there. Looking forward to seeing him and dreading it at the same time. Merlin planned to be more useful this time. He was not going to be a meek servant so he had to act accordingly.

***

He first heard him. Laughing with knights as they were throwing knives at poor Morris. Arthur's current manservant. When he bumped Arthur knowingly this time the laughter died. Merlin tried to walk away but a hand on his elbow stopped him.

"You should apologize." Said one of the knights. 

"Really?" Merlin said. "You were the ones standing in the middle of a busy road." 

"We can stand anywhere we want." One of the other knights said. Arthur was silent, eyes on Merlin.

"You should control your dogs, my friend. They are out of their league." Merlin said looking at Arthur.

"Do I know you?" Arthur said. Just like old times then, Merlin thought.

"I am Merlin."

"I don't know you then. Yet you call me friend." Arthur said.

"My bad. I wouldn't be friends with an ass." 

"Nor I would with an idiot. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" 

"Oh, how forward of you." Merlin couldn't stop himself. Few of the knights snorted. Arthur's eyes narrowed. Arthur made a move against him and Merlin dodged. Arthur tried again and Merlin dodged again. And a couple more times...

"Not that I am not enjoying this Sir Prat but I would at least like to know your name before the foreplay ends." Merlin goaded.

"You are going to jail for this." Arthur shouted.

"And who are you again? The king?" Merlin repeated the same sentence from lifetimes ago.

"No, I am his son. Arthur." Arthur hissed. Merlin smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling, you idiot." Arthur asked irritated.

"Oh, I just didn't notice that you were Royal Prat." Merlin said. And added "Sire." 

"You can not talk to me like that." 

"Oh, of course, where are my manners?" Merlin said. 

"What would you like me to do, sire?" He smiled innocently.

"I... You..." Arthur spurtled. Merlin just lifted his eyebrows still smiling.

"Just get out of my sight." Arthur said.

"Oh, but sire are you sure? You were wanting me at my knees just a couple of minutes ago?" Merlin asked.

"You! I could take you out with one blow!" Arthur said. Ah... Here it is Merlin thought.

"I would like to see you try." Merlin stage whispered. Arthur's face was crimson red by now.

"Give him a sword." Arthur ordered the knights.

"This is not the place, sire." Merlin said. 

"Are you afraid Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Not at all, sire. But maybe we should move to the training grounds." Merlin said. 

"Very well." Arthur said, looking around for the first time since their interaction. And he started to walk away.

"Keep an eye on him." He said the knights. When they arrived, one of the knights handed him a sword. He sighed and took it. 

"You could withdraw and spend a few nights in jail." Arthur said.

"I think I am good. Permission to not to hold back, sire? I wouldn't want to hurt your ego." Merlin said.

"Permission granted." Arthur said. And they took their stance. They were just about to start when Uther came out to the balcony.

"What is this nonsense ?" He asked. Leon was behind Uther, he was looking amused.

"I am teaching a lesson to this peasant father. He thinks highly of himself." Arthur said.

"Very well, continue." Uther said. But Merlin turned to face him. He bowed. 

"What?" Uther said. 

"Permission to not hold back, my lord?" He asked again.

"Oh, bring it on." Arthur said. Uther looked at him as if he was assessing him.

"Permission granted." Uther said.

"Thank you, my lord." Merlin answered and bowed again. He turned to Arthur and they began. Merlin was trained, he had more than a thousand years of training. And he wasn't planning to hold back. 

***

The fight lasted almost an hour and in the end, Merlin was impressed with Arthur's adaptability. But in the end, he was better than him. When Merlin disarmed Arthur permanently and got him on the ground, he stepped back and stabbed the ground with the sword.

"I yield." He said, getting on one knee. The whole yard was silent. He heard Arthur get up.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Like you said, sire. I am just a peasant."

"Peasants don't fight like that. Who are you, really?" Uther asked. After the initial shock people started talking with each other.

"It is legacy, my lord. I am a descendant of one of the old thrones." Merlin said. Everything was going according to plan. It was even true. He discovered it after the fall of Camelot. Balinor, his father, was a descendant of the kingdom of Ambrosia. The last king known of that kingdom was known as The Fisher King.

"That is one hell of a claim." Arthur said. He was going to say more but Uther's glare stopped him.

"Which one?" Uther said.

"Ambrosia, my lord." with Merlin's answer people quietened. Uther face was cold.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Uther asked.

"I do, sire. It is in my rooms. But I am not here for claiming anything, my lord. I do not have anything to claim. I am here as the apprentice of Gaius, my lord." Merlin said.

"You are the nephew." Morgana said. Merlin didn't even notice her until now.

"Yes, my lady." He answered. 

"Get your papers, Arthur accompany him. Meet me in the throne room." Uther ordered. 

"Yes, my lord." Merlin said, standing up. Everything was going as planned. His eyes met with Leon's. He nodded briefly. This was going to be a long day.  
He followed Arthur to Gaius' chambers in silence. Merlin knew that at night when he looks back to the day he will live the shock of seeing them alive more vividly. He noticed Arthur eyeing him sneakily but didn't say anything. When they arrived Arthur let Merlin get pass him. Gaius was there, preparing potions. 

"Ah, Merlin, about the letter your mom wrote..." Gaius began.

"Would you like to come to my rooms or would you prefer to stay here with Gaius, sire?" Merlin interrupted Gaius. Gaius' eyes widened when he spotted Arthur behind him.

"Sire." Gaius said.

"I will wait." Arthur grunted. 

"Suit yourself." Merlin smirked. He went to his room and summoned the paper from his bag.

"What are those?" Gaius asked.

"Heritage papers. I am sorry, I haven't got the chance to explain them to you. Sire, if it is ok, could Gaius join us in the throne room?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"If he doesn't have any urgent business, of course." Arthur said. And with that, he left the room. Merlin went after him because in their eyes this was just his second day in Camelot, he was still a stranger. He shouldn't know the way to the throne room. He heard Gaius behind him and three of them left for the throne room.  
When they arrived, Uther, Morgana, and Uther's knights were waiting for them. Merlin bowed again.

***  
Arthur was seething inside. The man in front of him was intriguing. He was annoying, talented, brave - as it would take courage to stand up to him-, and most importantly breathtakingly beautiful. What?! Arthur thought to himself. What he meant to thought was that most importantly he was the most skilled and beautiful fighter he has ever seen. And here we go again... Arthur thought to himself. The man, Merlin was handing the papers to Geoffrey for authentication. 

"My lord, if you don't have any use of me for now, I would like to get cleaned up and have some rest." Merlin said.

"Very well." Uther said dismissing him. He was about to leave when Uther added "We have a feast tonight, I would like you to attend as my guest." and Merlin stopped on his tracks. That was unexpected.

"It would be my honor, my lord." Merlin answered. And Arthur stood there shocked. Who was this man and what about him fascinated almost everyone who saw him? Arthur wondered.

***

Merlin didn't expect to be a guest of Uther at the feast so he had to adjust his plans. Merlin fished out his best tunic and pants and magic them clean and ironed. He also magic him self clean. When he was ready, he left for the hall. Guards announced his presence and the hall fell silent. So everybody learned the happenings of that day, Merlin mused. He made his way to the royal table and bowed.

"Merlin, as impossible as it seemed, your papers are without any treachery. That means you are a lord yourself. Come sit, eat." Uther said pointing the chair next to Arthur. And Merlin couldn't believe his luck at this point. He sat down, nodding to Arthur. Arthur gave a curt nod and nothing else. He must be angry, Merlin thought. 

Merlin caught Leon's eyes at the knights' table when Lady Helen appeared. They gave each other brief nods. Merlin extended his magic to Leon. Lady Helen started to sing. And just like last time, everybody fell under her spell, except this time Leon was awake with him. Leon jumped to his feet and tackled Lady Helen but the witch managed the throw the dagger anyway. The spell broke but there was still a dagger heading Arthur's way. Merlin did the only thing he could without exposing himself, he couldn't push Arthur out of the way while sitting next to him, so he shielded him, unfortunately for him, with his body. He felt the dagger lodged itself in his shoulder and grunted. He was used to pain. Arthur's eyes widened. Merlin got off of him and leaped across to table to Lady Helen. She was getting ready for another spell, he could feel it. 

"I am sorry." He whispered, promptly knocking her out. He noticed eyes on him and the silence on the hall. He reached back and unlogged the dagger from his shoulder with a hiss. 

"If you would excuse me, my lord." Merlin said bowing to Uther, whose face was ashen with fear for Arthur's life. Uther just nodded and Merlin left the hall, feeling victorious the first time in a long while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, xx


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin went to his room and took off his tunic, the wound was healing already so Merlin focussed on his magic and stopped the healing. It would be hard to explain if the wound just turned to a scar in a few hours. He got out of his room and found some cloths to use as a tampon on the wound. He had just secured the cloths when the door opened. Gaius came rushing in followed by Gwen.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked.

"Trying to stop the bleeding?" Merlin answered.

"Uh, well good. Let me see." Gaius said. Merlin turned his back to Gaius for him to inspect the wound. When Gaius undid the bandages Merlin heard Gwen gasp.

"How are you feeling?" She asked coming in front of him. Just when Merlin was going to answer the door opened again. Merlin turned his head to look at the newcomers. When he saw the royal family he bowed his head.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Arthur scoffed but he was worried, Merlin knew that look. Morgana pinched Arthur's arm for the comment. Uther just looked at his children disapprovingly.

"We are in your debt for your service and bravery." Uther said.

"As long as I am here, it is my duty, my lord." Merlin answered. Uther looked at him with respect then. Again, that was one of the things Merlin was sure he would never witness.

"I would like to offer you knighthood." Uther said. And apparently, Uther was set on surprising him this time. But then he noticed that it wasn't at all surprising. Uther was a clever man, he would use every asset at hand to achieve his goals. Every asset except magic, of course.

"I don't trust him, father." Arthur said. Ok., Merlin thought, that hurt. But it was expected. 

"He just saved your life, idiot." Morgana said. And Merlin smiled. He missed his lady. It was good to see her before all the betrayal.

"Thank you, my lady. But you should give the prince some credit, he does not know me. And my lord, I am honored. I would love to be at your service." No, not really, Merlin thought. "But I don't deserve the whole credit, your knight was the one made me aware by tackling the witch. And I wouldn't know anything about knighthood. I was raised a peasant maybe with more education. But I only fight if I have to, I came here to be a healer. If I became a knight it would contradict that. I would offer my protection to the crown but I would not want to be a knight. Please do not misunderstand me, my lord." Merlin said. Gaius finished up patching him then. So Merlin got up and fully turned to them.

"For someone who does not fight, you have a lot of scars." Arthur said. His eyes on Merlin's torso.

"I spent the last five years traveling, sire. I had to fight to survive." Merlin said. Arthur's eyes snapped to his.

"I respect your decision. I would like you to join me for lunch tomorrow." Uther said. Merlin relaxed then. Being a knight wasn't the plan. It would put too much work to his shoulders.

"Of course, my lord." Merlin said bowing his head. Uther left then. Arthur and Morgana looked at him like they were trying to solve him. He just smiled.

"He should rest, sire, my lady." Gaius said to them. 

"Oh, of course." Gwen said. "My lady, I should get you ready for bed." 

"But, I have some questions." Morgana said. And it hit Merlin that Morgana was looking at him like someone she was interested in, romanticly. Oh, no... Merlin thought.

"Gaius is right, my lady. I lost blood, I should rest. But I would love to invite you for breakfast for your questions." Merlin smiled. He had to get close to Morgana, get her to trust him. He was not going to lose his friend to anger and darkness this time. Arthur scoffed. Merlin turned to him smiling. "If you wish to join us, sire, I would be happy to have you." Merlin said. Knowingly adding the innuendo. Arthur blushed. And Merlin's smile grew. He couldn't stop himself. 

"I would be here." Morgana answered, smiling. Merlin bowed his head. Arthur just nodded.

" Good night Merlin." Morgana said. 

"Good night, my lady. Sire." Merlin said. He turned to Gwen catching her checking him out. When she noticed she was caught, she blushed. 

"Good night, Gwen." Merlin said, kissing her cheek. She blushed some more and left after Morgana. Arthur just stood there, eyes narrowed.

"Is there anything else, sire?" Merlin said, fake yawning. He didn't need much sleep anymore. Arthur kept looking at him and as if he was smacked he flinched and left. 

***

When morning came, Merlin got out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen like part of the chamber. He got the ingredients out and started to prepare the food as quietly as he could without waking Gaius. Just as everything was ready, Gaius woke up.

"I wasn't expecting you to cook." Gaius said. "Nor waking up earlier than me."

"I don't sleep a lot." Merlin shrugged. "We are going to have guests." Merlin added. Gaius got up and nodded. Just as Gaius changed and sat at the table Merlin prepared, the door opened, letting Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen in. Merlin bowed his head.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready if you would sit down." Merlin said, without using titles this time. When they sat down, Merlin served the food he prepared.

"It smells good." Morgana said. Merlin smiled at her. They began to eat.

"It tastes good too." Gwen said. 

"Kitchens have outdone themselves this time." Arthur said. 

"Thank you. By kitchens, you mean me, sire." Merlin said. Arthur stopped to look at him then.

"You made this?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"You are a man of many talents, aren't you Merlin?" Morgana intrigued. 

"I got by, my lady." 

"Oh, and he is humble." Morgana giggled. Arthur looked like someone told him that his puppy is dead. They continued eating.

"So, Merlin. Tell us about yourself." Morgana said.

"I wouldn't know what to say, my lady. If you could ask about what you want to know." Merlin waited. All of them, Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, looked like they were thinking. Merlin noticed that he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Gaius yet.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Arthur asked. 

"Like I said last night, sire. I traveled a lot. And after a while, I noticed that I was vulnerable. So I found people who knew how to fight and exchange for my help they thought me how to fight." Merlin answered.

"No one fights like that after five years." Arthur pointed out. 

"I wasn't hopeless before. I knew how to fight, hand to hand. My mom made sure of that." Merlin left it at that. Arthur looked thoughtful and Merlin knew this wasn't the end of it.

"Why did you travel?" Gwen asked.

"I came from a little village. There wasn't much to do. We were barely feeding ourselves. I left to find a job so I could support my mom." Merlin said.

"Your father?" Morgana asked.

"Never met him." Merlin smiled sadly. It was true enough. He only got one day with his father. He was planning to change that too. Morgana looked sad with that answer. Arthur looked at him with pity and some respect. All of them were orphans one way or another at this table. 

"Why did you really declined knighthood?" Arthur asked.

"I spoke the truth last night, sire. I didn't come here for any nobility or a title. I want to become a healer. I want to help people. All of them. Not people with agendas like most nobles. Forgive me for being blunt." Merlin said. Morgana laughed at that.

"I like you, Merlin Ambrosia." Morgana said simply. Arthur frowned at that. 

"There is a meeting you should both attend, my lady, sire." Gwen said. Morgana sighed and got up.

"Thank you for the breakfast Merlin." Morgana said. 

"Thank you for joining me." Merlin answered. Arthur didn't say anything. Just got up and left. 

  
***

At noon, Merlin left for the dining hall. Guards let him in without a word. He was just expecting Uther but Arthur and Morgana were there too. And Leon. 

"Ah, Merlin. Just on time." Uther said. Arthur rolled his eyes. When Merlin was seated Uther turned to him.

"I was talking with Leon. He is responsible for the arrest of the witch last night and he is the second of Arthur's party of knights. We have a proposal for you." Uther said. Merlin looked at Leon briefly and turned his attention to Uther again. 

"I am listening, my lord." Merlin said.

"We decided to appoint you responsible for Arthur's protection. Not as a knight, mind you. As a bodyguard, I suppose that would be the appropriate title." Arthur looked like he was going to argue but Uther silenced him with a look.

"I am not sure what would that entail, my lord." Merlin asked.

"Well, you would have full access to him. Where he goes, you go. When he is the castle you would have most of your time to yourself. To become the healer you want. Just that you have to check on him regularly. And accompany him when he is not in the castle." Uther explained. And really, this was even better than what they planned. He looked at Leon and saw him nodding. He turned his eyes to Arthur, just to find him looking at him already.

"Thank you for trusting me, sir. I would be honored." Merlin answered without looking away from the prince. It was Arthur who looked away first. Merlin smirked and turned to Uther who was looking pleased with his answer. He bowed his head.

"You can start immediately." Uther said. Merlin nodded. 

***

After lunch, Merlin followed Arthur to training grounds and Arthur ignored him. Merlin didn't say anything, he just shadowed Arthur. Just like old times he thought. But this time he only had one of the jobs he used to have. Protecting his king. Arthur joined his knights after armoring up. Merlin seated himself under one of the trees and began to watch them. 

After an hour one of the knights approached him. Sir Evan, if Merlin's memories were right. And it was mostly right. 

"Mind if I join you?" Sir Evan said. Merlin smiled and let him.

"You were impressive yesterday. I wouldn't mind sparring with you." He said sitting down. 

"I am sure we could arrange that." Merlin flirted. He might as well have fun. It wasn't like he had time for a relationship. And he knew that Sir Evan swung both sides. Most of the knights were the same. Except for Lancelot, Leon, Arthur, and Elyan. Merlin smiled remembering his friends. His very much alive friends. 

"SIR EVAN!" Arthur called. He was looking at them angrily. Merlin just sighed. Evan scrambled up to his feet. Arthur approached them. Merlin rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Is anything wrong, sire." He asked. Arthur just looked at him scowling. 

" You are next." Arthur said to Sir Evan and turned around and walked away. 

"Good luck." Merlin said. 

***

Arthur was angry. To his father, to Morgana, to Leon, to the whole castle. Everyone was talking about Merlin. About how kind he was, how handsome he was, how skilled he was that he even has beaten the prince. Arthur was angry at Merlin. For beating him, for gaining everyone's trust, even his fathers, for being 'kind' to everyone except him, for being the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on, for taking a dagger for him. He didn't know what to do. How to act. And now, he had to spend almost all of his free time with the man. He didn't know how to feel. He owed him for saving his life and he didn't like it. He felt inferior for the first time in his life. Even though he was not. But the way Merlin talked to him, the way he called him Sire, like it was a funny word, like he was Arthur equal and found the word unnecessary. Arthur hated that. He wanted more.

When he saw Sir Evan with Merlin, more importantly making eyes at Merlin and Merlin flirting with him, something in Arthur snapped. He was not going to lose his knight to that man. So he acted. He regretted later when he saw that annoying amusement in Merlin's eyes. But it was too late. 

***

Merlin was having much more fun than he anticipated. He didn't except Arthur's reactions to being that intense. Prince did not know what to make of him as of now. And it was fun even though it made Merlin's job a bit hard. Gaining Arthur's trust was going to be hard, much more than last time. But it was necessary. Another thing was the feelings Merlin buried deep inside since his very first month of Camelot came to surface with Arthur's reactions. Arthur was innocent now, he wasn't hardened with the battles, betrayals, deaths of loved ones. He was hard to resist last time, but now, Merlin having knowledge of the future of the man he is going to become, Arthur was irresistible. Merlin tried to stop himself flirting with Arthur but with little success so he flirted with everyone. I am turning to Gwaine, Merlin thought to himself, snorting. And Arthur turned to him. Merlin forgot he was not alone. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him for like the hundredth time that day. Merlin grinned. 

"I would like to talk to your servant, sire." Merlin said. 

"Morris? Why?" Arthur asked.

"Well, he is the only one that has unlimited access to your chambers, except for yourself. And well, me." Merlin explained.

"You don't have unlimited access." Arthur bristled.

"And how do you expect me to do my job, if I don't have access to you any time of the day, sire?" 

***

Arthur was going mad he decided. He was looking for a double meaning in Merlin's sentences. 

"Bugger off." He said instead of an answer. The man in front of him knew how to push all of his buttons. And yet he knew nothing about him. 

"Pardon me, sire?" Merlin said with an innocent look. And Arthur snapped.

"Who are you? Really. What is your purpose?" Arthur growled.

"I don't understand. I already answered those questions, sire. I am Merlin Ambrosia, I am here to learn healing arts from Gaius and now have a duty to protect you." Merlin answered. Arthur marched to Merlin, forcing him to take a few steps back until his back hit the wall. Merlin's eyes widened. 

"Stop lying." Arthur said. Taking one last step to Merlin, there were just a few inches between them now. Merlin's eyes traveled across him and settled on his eyes. Merlin straightened up. Arthur noticed that Merlin was taller than him even if it was a few inches.

"I am a prince of a kingdom that doesn't exist anymore. I am a fighter, survivor, and even a weapons expert. The only thing I want is that people I care about being safe. Even one of those people being an arrogant prat like yourself. I am here to learn how to help them stay healthy because the death just doesn't come from weapons. I don't know what is your problem with me, Arthur. If it is about me beating you, get over it. I practiced, I worked hard for those skills. You are actually better than me. It took me years to beat someone like me, you could have done it yesterday if the fight went any longer." Merlin said calmly. And then he pushed past Arthur and left. Leaving him gobsmacked in his departure. 

Arthur thought about what Merlin said hours to come. He didn't know what to do, he didn't have a clue. So he did the only thing he could think of in these situations, he went to Morgana. He knocked on the door and waited for Gwen to answer. She let him in. 

"What did you do?" Morgana asked without turning to him.

"What? No, I didn't do anything. I just need to talk to you." Arthur said offended.

"About Merlin." Morgana concluded.

"What?! How did you know?" Arthur panicked. Did someone say something?

"Oh, calm down. I know you, Arthur. You watch the man like a hawk. He frustrates you." 

"What? No. I don't."

"Arthur... We grew up together I know you better than yourself. Stop insulting us both." 

"I don't get him. He refused to be a knight, he is not afraid to speak his mind. He is skilled. He cares, even for me, and the only thing I have done was ignoring him or insulting him." Arthur said.

"Wow, you have a crush." Morgana said.

"MORGANA! No!" Arthur said. 

"Oh, calm down. You do. It's ok. He is cute."

"No, he is beautiful." Arthur said and noticed the smirk on Morgana's lips. "Shit." Arthur muttered.

"And stop acting like an idiot. You have him for yourself most of the day. Use it. There is a lot of competition for his attentions, you know." Morgana said.

"I don't have a crush. I don't care for him. Most I have is curiosity." Arthur answered. Who? He wanted to ask.

"Well, I am sure you just made a lot of people happy. It would be hard to compete with the prince. Maybe even I would give it a shot with him." Morgana winked. Arthur just looked at her annoyed.

"Be his friend. Idiot." Morgana added. "Now leave, I am planning to sleep tonight."

***

After Merlin left Arthur, he decided to find Leon. They had to talk about the changes in the plan. But he ran into Evan first. 

"Hey, Merlin." Evan smiled at him. 

"Hi. You ok? Arthur went hard on you today." Merlin said.

"I am good, could use a massage, you know." Evan winked. Merlin smiled. 

"I have to find Sir Leon. But after that, I could swing by to drop some oils." Merlin said. Maybe I would stay for the massage, he thought.

"I would like that." Evan said. And Merlin left with that. 

He found Leon at the city gates. Luckily for him alone.

"We already have to change the plan." Merlin said. 

"Hello to you too, Merlin. Yes, I am doing ok, after a thousand years of missing this place. Yes, it is good to see the people and Camelot alive. How are you?" Leon mocked. Merlin snorted.

"Ok. Ok. " He said."I am glad too. I think it didn't register yet for me. Feels like dream most of the time." He added.

"Same here. But to be honest I wouldn't dream of the day Uther respected you." Leon teased. Merlin couldn't stop himself, he burst out laughing.

"Oh, I have to agree with that. Uther Pendragon offering me knighthood, now I have seen everything." Merlin said.

"Arthur doesn't trust me." He added sobered up. "I might have been too confident. He doesn't like that. Thinks I am hiding something. Which, point. I am hiding lots of stuff. But he will learn those, most of them. Just has to trust me first." Merlin said.

"You know, for a thousand and five-hundred-year-old genius warlock, you are a bit stupid. " Leon said.

"What?" 

"He doesn't not trust you. He is unbalanced because of you." Leon explained. When Merlin just raised his eyebrows, Leon sighed.

"You are the first person to treat him like a person, not an idol, a prince, someone they had to pamper but as a person. He was like that first time around too. You just didn't beat him in front of the whole castle then." Leon said.

"Hey! You said it was a good idea to not to be a meek servant this time"

"Yeah, I didn't say to pick on him, though." Leon said.

"Fuck." Merlin answered. Fuck indeed. He taunted Arthur about his ego and he forgot how real it was at this age. And how it was actually the want to prove himself later. He had to do something to fix this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing ok? , is Arthur's POV should be more or less? , let me know your opinions. I would try to update as often as I can, but my finals are coming, so we will see. And thank you for reading, xx


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin definitely forgot about Evan when he headed for his room. Gaius was awake as it was only an hour after dinner time. When Gaius heard Merlin come in he looked at him and pointed the bench for him to sit down.

"I guess we should talk, eh?" Merlin said. 

"Yes, we must." Gaius said as Merlin sat down. Merlin waited for Gaius to speak first. 

"Looks like your mother added a lot to her letter. She contradicted herself even. About control." Gaius said. Merlin hummed. "What changed in a couple of days?" Gaius asked.

"Well, that is a rather long story." Merlin answered. 

"And what about being an heir? Traveling for five years? Why are you here?" Gaius asked rapidly. And it dawned on Merlin that his friend was suspicious. 

"What I said last night was mostly the truth. Parts of it. Are you sure you want the whole story right now?" Merlin countered.

"It would be for the best."

"I am not going to share everything. Not right now. Not when you don't trust me fully yet. And I know I have not given you any reason to trust me yet. But I am going to tell you my story briefly. Whether you believe or not is in your hands." Merlin began. Gaius' eyebrows raised. But he nodded so Merlin continued.

"I am not some young warlock, who doesn't know anything about magic. I am not a young man who doesn't know anything about Camelot or her laws. I was here before, I know that the Great Dragon is here in chains. I know that my father is Balinor." Merlin said. Gaius' eyes widened.

"That is how I know about being an heir. I am here for my destiny, for people I love. For people I would do anything for. Tell me Gaius, what do you know about prophecies about one certain prince?" Merlin asked.

"Who? Arthur? I am not aware of any prophecies about him." Gaius said.

"Let me rephrase. What do you know about the prophecies about Once and the Future King?" Gaius gasped. Merlin smiled.

"That he will be the one to bring the magic back, unite Albion with the help of Emrys." Gaius said. Merlin cocked an eyebrow at him. Gaius looked at him like he didn't believe him.

"You are Emrys?" Gaius questioned. Merlin nodded. "How do you know that?" Gaius asked.

"Would you believe me if I said that we are in the Future part of the prophecy?" Merlin answered. Gaius looked at him like he grew a second head. Merlin got up and turned to his room.

"Once you accept that, tell me and I will show you." Merlin added and retired for the night. Once he was in the room Merlin chuckled, he was planning to tell Gaius everything when he came back but being back put things into a new perspective. He noticed that he spoke in riddles as Kilgharrah did all those times ago. Merlin hated the dragon for that for a long time. He was not going to let him do that again this time. And he promised himself that he would not do the same again. 

***

Morning came and Merlin left for Arthur's room. He was going to barge in like always but he remembered that he was not a servant this time. He was not the one who had to wake Arthur up. Something twisted inside him because of not being the one to see the prince when he first wakes up. But he buried it deep inside him. He might love him but being back here wasn't about him. He planned to be Arthur's friend again. Arthur had a duty, being king meant that he needed an heir. Heirs could be named but Arthur wouldn't do that. He was straight already. They talked about this with Leon. They decided that Merlin would not push Arthur and Gwen like last time. Merlin had a feeling that this time Gwen's end game should be Lancelot. She was a formidable Queen but the position took a toll on her. And he wanted to see Lancelot happy, too. Leon and Merlin talk about who could be their Queen this time and decided that Mithian was the best option. Arthur liked her well enough last time and without Gwen, Merlin was sure they will work. He snapped back to himself when Arthur's door opened and the prince walked out. 

"I wasn't expecting you to be here, after yesterday." Arthur said without any kind of greeting.

"Good morning to you too, sire. Whether you like it or not it is my job to be here." Merlin greeted Arthur. The only answer he had was a scoff. Arthur began to walk away and Merlin caught up to him.

"Arthur." He said. Prince stopped to look at him. "I know that you don't trust me but it is my job to being around you. And I actually care about it." Care about you, Merlin wanted to say. "And I know that it would take time for you to see me anything but a lucky idiot who somehow gained this position but I would like to bury the hatchet. I would like to be your friend if you could give the chance." Merlin said sincerely. Arthur opened his mouth to presumably tell him off. So Merlin continued. "And I am sorry, I really didn't notice how it would look me accepting your challenge and actually beating you. I don't know anything about court life so I didn't realize that some peasant acting the way I did would put you in a tight spot. I know that you are capable of protecting yourself and the people around you. But I would not give up my job." Merlin rushed. 

"I... Uh..." Arthur began. Merlin raised his eyebrows waiting.  
"Thank you." Arthur said. And continued his walk. Merlin smiled. He knew Arthur wasn't good with emotions. Getting a thank you from him this easily actually was not a small feat.

“Sire, I would like to know your plans for today so that I can help Gaius when I am not needed.” Merlin said when he caught up to Arthur.   
“Well there is a tournament in two days so most of the day would include training. I have a few meetings to attend at noon, so you could help Gaius then. I will send Morris to fetch you after the meetings if that would ease your job.” Arthur said surprising Merlin by accepting that Merlin would want to, no had to be there when Arthur left.

“I would appreciate that, sire. I could get your daily program from Morris from now on if that is acceptable.”

“That would be for best I believe.” Arthur replied.  
***  
Two days past quickly and Merlin was satisfied with the development of his relationship with Arthur. But he wasn’t sure that Arthur would listen to him when he was going to expose Valiant. So before the day of tournament Merlin snuck in the armory where Valiant’s shield was and called the snakes forth. He extracted some venom to a jar for the antidote. He couldn’t chop one head of as of yet at the risk of alerting Valiant. So he took the venom and snuck out. When he arrived at Gaius’s chamber he put the jar in front of Gaius. He just got a cocked eyebrow for an answer. Gaius hasn’t spoken to him unless necessary since their talk. 

"I need you to make an antidote for this venom as quickly as possible. I could continue your work here while you are busy with that." Merlin said.

"Why?" Gaius asked.

"I will explain tomorrow but it would be pretty obvious when the situation happens. Just do as I ask, please?" Merlin answered. Gaius sighed but did what Merlin asked.

"Thank you." Merlin said. Gaius just nodded.

***

Merlin remembered why he knew Evan's name that day. He was the first knight he couldn't help enough. When they brought Evan to the physician's chambers he felt heavy with the guilt of the first time. After they put Evan to bed the rest of the knights left, so it was just Merlin and Gaius. 

"Look at his neck." Merlin told Gaius when the physician went to examine Evan. Gaius just did that and looked at him with disbelief. Merlin handed over the antivenom Gaius prepared last night.

"How?" Gaius asked when he was sure that Evan was going to recover.

"I've already told you." Merlin answered.

***

He snuck back in armory again that night. To behead one of the snakes. He left for Arthur's chambers immediately. He knocked before going in but didn't wait for an answer. Arthur looked startled. 

"Sire, sorry for barging in but I have news that you should be aware of." Merlin said before Arthur started shouting. He approached the desk Arthur was sitting and put the snakehead on it. Arthur's eyebrows raised to his hairline. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur shouted.

"This is why Sir Evan is in the physician's chambers, sire." Merlin said.

"Explain." 

"Sir Valiant is using magic. The snake is from his shield." 

"And how do you know this? What proof do you have for such accusations?" Arthur asked much more calmly than Merlin expected.

"I have seen the snakes on the field but I thought it was a delusion or just a trick of the light. I rushed to Gaius to notify him and when we examined Sir Evan we saw two puncture wounds in his neck. So I went to investigate the shield. I caught a rat and dangled it in front of the shield and one of the snakes came out at the sight of the prey, so I behead it." Merlin explained. 

"We should take the matter to my father. But I fear he won't believe it." 

"I have a plan for that, but we should wait for the morning. I went to Gaius before coming here, Sir Evan should be able to wake up in the morning." 

"That is good. Thank you for your service. If it would be proven correct, Camelot will be indebted to you, once again." Arthur said. Merlin nodded and excused himself.

***

Merlin woke up with someone calling his name. He couldn't pinpoint who at first. Then he remembered he was in Camelot. He forgot that every time he woke up for a few moments.

"Merlin..." He heard again. Kilgharrah. So, it was time then, Merlin thought. He left for the caves beneath Camelot to meet the Great Dragon for a second time.

"Who is there?" He asked the empty air and took a few steps back as if he was shocked when he saw the dragon.

"I am." Kilgharrah said. "How young you are for such a great destiny." Young Merlin noticed, not small this time. 

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked barely keeping the amusement out of his voice.

"Your gift Merlin, was given to you with a reason."

"So, there is a reason." Kilgharrah hummed.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the Albion. But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." 

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything. Without you, Arthur never succeeds, without you there will be no Albion."

"Well how am I supposed to do that. I will not endanger myself for that prat." Merlin said.

"None of us choose our destiny Merlin and none of us can escape it." 

"Well, there must be another Arthur then. This one is an idiot."

"Maybe it is your destiny to change that." Kilgharrah said. Just like old times. When the dragon left Merlin smiled. It was Kilgharrah's turn to stay in the dark for a while. Merlin had to be sure of him.

***

Morning came quickly after that. Morris came to Merlin to take him to the throne room to meet with Arthur and Uther and the few of the nobles. Last time it was a shit show, but this time Evan was awake. And Merlin made sure that other snake couldn't reach anyone except for in front of Uther. 

"Merlin will confirm what I am saying, father" Arthur was saying when Merlin entered the throne room. 

"Merlin!" Uther beckoned him. 

"My lord. I am understanding that Prince Arthur told you about my suspicions about Sir Valiant." He said. 

"They are some serious accusations, I believe you have proof." Uther said. Merlin handed the snakehead. 

"It does not live in this area, my lord. I know that you are aware of that. And it is fresh." Merlin said. 

"What is your answer to this Valiant?" Uther asked.

"It is not a hardship to fake puncture wounds as a physician, my lord. And the snake could be a hybrid of species as well. If your son is scared to fight me I would gracefully accept his withdrawal, my lord." Valiant said. Arthur bristled at that. Uther turned to Arthur.

"Is this what is this? That you are cowardly to fight Sir Valiant?" Uther accused Arthur like last time.

"No, father." Arthur gritted.

"Than what is this? This boy may have saved your life, but accusing someone with sorcery? That is absurd and out of line." Uther said. Just as Arthur was about the answer Merlin interrupted.

"Sir, if I may. I have further proof." He said, pointing at the doors. Guards opened the doors to let in Sir Evan with the help of Leon and Gaius. 

"Sir Evan." Uther said.

"My lord. I believe I am here for a testimony?" Evan asked.

"Tell us what happened yesterday." Uther demanded.

"Yesterday? Uh... It feels like much more time has passed. I was fighting Sir Valiant and he had me pinned to the ground, just as I was going to push him off, there were snakes, three of them, coming out of the shield. It was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. One of them attacked me and it is darkness after that. I've never felt pain like that." Evan shuddered. "It is the last thing I remember before I woke up this morning." He added.

"Surely that is absurd, my lord. He was humiliated. If he was a better-" Valiant spoke.

"Guards!" Uther commanded. Guards got a hold of Valiant and took his shield away. 

"It looks like a normal shield." Uther said inspecting it. 

"Like I said, sire." Valiant said struggling.

"We have enough proof. Take him to the dungeons and ready the pyre." Uther said handing the shield to Merlin. Just as Arthur decided to take a closer look Valiant shouted the spell and snakes came alive. Merlin shoved Arthur out of the way and took out the dagger he was used to carrying now and severed the heads of the snakes in a swift move. But to his luck he managed to get bitten. 

"MERLİN!" was the last thing he heard before he passed out from the pain and trying to keep his magic down. It was Arthur he noticed.

***

Merlin woke up with a headache like he hadn't have in so many years. He groaned as he sat up. Someone put a goblet at his hand he drank the water gratefully. 

"Thank you." He mumbled and looked up. It was Gwen who waited by his side. Just like last time, he thought. Except for this time there was no kiss. He smiled at her and she blushed. 

"Why are you keep trying to die?" Gwen said.

"Hey!" Merlin said. "I am not. You should ask sir pratness that why does he put himself at the situations that I had to save his life." Merlin said. Gwen laughed. And then she shook her head.

"He waited by your side, you know?" She said. 

"Who?" Merlin said. 

"Arthur." Gwen said like it was obvious. Merlin just looked at her. Gwen sighed.

"Well, he did. He was worried." 

"Yeah, most he was worried about was how to get a great shield like me." Merlin said, chuckling. Gwen just looked at him like he was being rude.

"Too soon?" He asked. Gwen sighed again. 

"I should go and tell them that you are awake. Rest. The king, the prince, and my lady would want to come and see you." Gwen said. It was Merlin's turn to sigh.

Half an hour later door opened to let the royal family in. He got up to his feet little shakily. He bowed his head as he did not have the strength to do more. He put to much strain on his magic by blocking it. 

"Sit down." Uther said.

"Thank you, my lord." Merlin said, sitting down. 

"We are indebted to you yet again." Uther said. 

"It is my duty, my lord." Merlin replied.

"Still, not many men would not have done what you did. My apologies for dismissing your worries. I shall let you rest." Uther said. 

"Thank you, my lord." Merlin said. And with that Uther nodded and left. An apology from Uther Pendragon, Merlin thought. Maybe there was hope for that man, even if it was so little. He would try to save him, for Arthur's sake, Merlin promised.

"Did he just apologized?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Arthur said shocked. 

"You never cease to surprise me, Merlin." Arthur told him. Merlin just smiled. 

"I just wanted to see you are alright. I should leave you to your rest." Morgana said.

"Thank you, my lady. I am honored." Merlin smiled.

"Do not tire him Arthur. The man just saved your life yet again." Morgana said as she was leaving. Arthur just looked at her like he wanted to throttle her.

"Is there anything you wish me to do, sire?" Merlin asked.

"What? No. I came to see you didn't die because of saving me." Arthur said.

"Not this time." Merlin grinned.

"Only you would grin as you are recovering from near death. Do not do that again." Arthur said.

"What? Grin? Why is that, sire?"

"No, you idiot. Do not almost die, saving me." 

"I'll make sure to die properly next time, sire." Merlin answered. Arthur glared at him. 

"Do not even say that, idiot."

"Oh, I didn't know you cared, sire." Merlin said. 

"I didn't, either." Arthur mumbled. He didn't mean for Merlin to hear it but Merlin heard it and it made his insides warm. He was seeing the friend Arthur will become. And that was worth every pain he had to endure.

"I will gladly die for you, sire." He said sincerely.

"I did not deserve your loyalty at that level yet. Why would you say something like that?" Arthur asked. There was hope in his eyes. There was resignation as well. 

"Because, Arthur, I see the man you will become. And I would die for that man without a second thought. And I would be honored to say I died for that man, dare I say friend in the afterlife." Merlin answered. Arthur looked at him like he was seeing him the first time and then he smiled. And Merlin knew that he said the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKKK. So after this chapter we are going to jump a little ahead. I hope you guys are liking how the story is going. Let me know about your ideas and such. Thank you for reading and sticking with me! xx.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been one month since the tournament. Merlin had dealt with the Afanc and send a message to Nimueh to stay away. He was sure the witch just got angrier though. Arthur's and Merlin's relationship as friends were improving much better than the last time. Merlin started to join the training from time to time. Once a week at least. He wasn't eager but Arthur had insisted. And his argument was logical, he had to stay in shape if his duty was protecting the prince. And now Leon and Merlin had a more solid reason to talk to each other that often. They met every night and talked about their day. They talked about their friends, their home, the things they missed and didn't even notice. Merlin wrote to his mom and Will every Saturday to keep them posted. Everything was going according to plan. 

***

Castle was full of people who were trying to do their jobs on time. Mercians would arrive tomorrow and everyone was panicking. Including Merlin, who was dreading the poisoning. But that was one of the necessary things from the past that had to happen. Because the orb of light he sent to Arthur, while he was in the cave, will going to be the positive examples of magic Arthur would remember when he will reveal himself. 

***

Just like before, Nimueh as Cara flirts with Merlin and then tells him about the poison. And just like last time, Merlin steps up. 

"I would request that you would not drink from that chalice, sire." Merlin says. 

"Why is that?" Uther asks as Arthur stops. 

"I believe it is poisoned my lord." Merlin answered.

"Who is this servant?!" Bayard bellowed. "How dare he accuse me of such a cowardly gesture!" 

"I did not say that it was you who poisoned the chalice, my lord." 

"I do not believe! If you are so sure! And you do not want the prince to drink, drink it yourself then boy." Bayard said. Merlin looked at Arthur whose eyes were widened. He turned away from Arthur to Uther whose face was red from anger. Merlin nodded and took the chalice from Arthur's grip. 

"Merlin, no!" Arthur whispered. 

"I am happy to die for my prince." Merlin reassured Arthur. Knowing that Arthur would hear the word friend instead of prince and he drank the liquid in the chalice.

*** 

Leon caught Merlin as he crumbled to the ground. He was getting tired of seeing his friend do that. But he knew that Merlin would survive, just like he did. It was exhausting but at the same time so satisfying. It was satisfying because they were going to save all of them this time. Every single deserving soul would survive this time. Leon never in his long life dropped the knight's code he had since Camelot. And being back, it made all of the hardships worth it. And he owed that to the man that was laying in his arms. He owed Merlin a lot even before that. The things that boy did when he was in Camelot the first time, and doing them alone. He swore himself after that day at the cafe that he will protect that boy with everything he has.

*** 

Arthur just stood there shocked. As Leon caught Merlin from collapsing to the ground Arthur tried to organize his emotions and thoughts. He still did not think he earned this kind of loyalty from anyone let alone Merlin. Merlin who did not even hesitate as he drank from the cup he knew it was poisoned. 

His father ordered guards to take every single Mercian to dungeons but when they rounded them up Arthur noticed that someone was missing. 

"Where is that servant girl? " Arthur questioned.

"This is all of them, sire." One of the guards answered.

"No, there was this girl. She was talking to Merlin just before the poisoning! What was her name... " Arthur snapped. "CARA! Her name was Cara! Find her." 

***

They didn't find her and that irked Arthur to no end. She was hanging off of Merlin at every chance she had. Where was she now? 

Arthur went to see Merlin in Gaius' chambers. Merlin was in the bed with Gwen at his side. Arthur frowned. Were these two courting? If it is that so, why Merlin let Cara hang all over him? 

"How is he?" He lamented. 

"I am not hopeful, sire. I have found this leaf, it belongs to Morteaus flower. The only way to make an antidote is to have a petal of the flower. And the leaf, sire. It needs magic to become poisonous." Gaius declared. Arthur knew! He knew something was wrong with this setup. 

"Where would we find this flower?" He asked. 

"Only place that one could find Morteus flower is in the caves of Forests of Balor." Gaius said. Arthur nodded and left. 

*** 

"Father. He saved my life! Again." Arthur reminded. They were arguing for hours now. " I can't just stand by and watch him die!" 

"Your life means more than the life of a prince with no kingdom." Uther snapped, dismissing him. Arthur cursed every deity for his father's stubbornness. Morgana followed him outside.

"It is your choice Arthur." she mumbled.

"No, it is not. Didn't you hear him, he forbid me from going." Arthur rebuked.

"You don't deserve nor him nor Camelot if you act like this. Camelot would rather have a king that risks his own life for a friend's than a king who would listens to his father." Morgana spats and walks away. And Arthur thanks to gods to have her as a sister because he didn't know what would become of him if he didn't have Morgana. 

***

The beast had a disgusting smell to it. When he finally managed to kill it he saw her. Cara. How did she come here this fast? He wondered. And it dawned on him. Magic. She was a sorceress. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, deciding that hiding that he knew her powers would be important for later.

"Yes, thank you my lord." She said. 

"I am looking for caves for a flower? I would appreciate it if you could point me towards them if you know?" 

"I'll accompany you if that is acceptable. I don't fancy staying here alone." Cara said.

"Of course, lady." Arthur gritted. He didn't like where this was going.

When they arrived at the caves Cara leads the way. Arthur followed on alert. Just as he saw the flowers, he felt the earth shake and he fell. Grabbing the stone walls at last minute, he turned his head to looked at Cara.

"It is not your destiny to die at my hand, Arthur Pendragon." She said.

"What is your real name, Cara?" Arthur grunted.

"Oh, so you noticed me. I didn't know you were watching that man that closely. He cost me my revenge. Killing the Afanc. Saving Camelot before one person died. He had to die. So if you somehow survive, you would not make it to him on time. He would be long dead." She declared.

"Who are you?" 

"Why don't you ask your father? Hm? Ask him about his court sorcerer. Ask him about Nimueh. If you survive." She said as she left.

***

Arthur followed the blue orb of light with uncertainty. It might be another trap, he thought. When he finally saw the sky he took a deep breath. 

"Are you planning to lie there all night, sire?" Asked a familiar voice. Arthur jumped to his feet.

"Leon! What are you doing here?" 

"Lady Morgana said that you left for the flower. This forest is dangerous so I came after you as soon as I can. We should go back, before the king notices."

"But why?" 

"Merlin is a friend, sire." Leon sighed.

"That he is." Arthur said. 

***

When they neared the gates of Camelot, they decided that they should separate, just in case. They split the flower petals into two. And it was a good thing that they did because Uther was waiting for Arthur.  
"Take him to dungeons." Uther ordered. Arthur just sighed and got down from his horse to follow the guards. 

"You don't have anything to say?" Uther asked.

"I am not going to apologize for trying to save the man who saved my life three times now." Arthur replied. "I met your court sorcerer, she said hi while trying to kill me by the way. What a lovely woman that Nimueh." Arthur added while he was heading to dungeons. He didn't see Uther paling because he was not looking at him. 

***  
"So, he puts his own son to dungeons as well." Bayard spatted.

"When he disobeys his father, yes." Arthur replied. "I know it was not you or your people. I will talk to him when he sees sense." he added. 

"And how did you come to that conclusion I wonder." Bayard hissed.

"Well, I met someone from the past, let's say. Maybe you heard of her, she calls her self Nimueh." Arthur said calmly.

"That witch!" Bayard growled.

"You knew her. From where?" 

"Before your father's so called purge. They were friends. I even dare say we, all of us were. She betrayed our trust, every single one of us. Didn't seen her since." 

"What did she do?" Arthur questioned, curious.

"He betrayed all of us in different matters. How she betrayed your father, is not my place to tell. And how she betrayed me is none of your business." Bayard replied. He didn't speak after that. 

*** 

In the morning it was Leon who came to release him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked when he was sure no one could hear them.

"He is awake, recovering." Leon answered.

"Thank you." Arthur answered.

"The king is waiting. He is expecting you and Merlin. Merlin should be there by now."

"He should rest." Arthur grumbled.

"King's orders." Leon replied. 

*** 

Merlin woke up just like last time. And he got his kiss from Gwen this time. After that she blushed and left. Merlin just smiled. An hour after Merlin woke up one of the king's guards came to tell Merlin he was expected in the throne room. Merlin sighed and followed the guard.

***

Like Leon said Merlin was already in the throne room when they arrived. 

"Father." Arthur said. 

"Arthur." Uther nodded. Arthur relaxed. He knew his father had forgiven him. 

"I would like to know in detail everything happened since the Mercians came." Uther said to both Merlin and Arthur.

"There was this maid, Cara, she was taken with me I believe or I thought so at first. She was the one who told me about the poison. I didn't want to believe her but I couldn't take the risk when it was the prince's life at stake, so I spoke up. You know the rest better than me, my lord." Merlin said.

"At first?" Uther questioned.

"Well, when I woke up, I started to question her behavior. I believe she was the one who poisoned the cup rather than King Bayard." Merlin replied. "I know it is a leap, my lord. But I believe it to be true." 

"It was her." Arthur said. Uther turned to him.

"Well, she confessed to me? Cara was near the caves when I arrived. She led me to the flower and made the floor of the cave collapse before she confessed." Arthur explained.

"Are you injured, sire?" Merlin asked alarmed.

"No, I am quite fine." Arthur smiled at his friend. Because that was what Merlin was to him. "I asked her, why was she doing this and who is she. She said something about an Afanc? That you killed it before she managed to kill even one person with it, stopping her from taking her revenge." Arthur continued.

"Ah..." was Merlin's only reply. So Arthur continued. 

"She told me to ask you, father. She said ask about your court sorcerer, ask about Nimueh if I survived." Arthur turned to his father. "She said I wasn't destined to die at her hand." He added. Uther looked like someone kicked him in the balls. 

"Damn her." Uther growled. "Let the Mercians out of the dungeons. She put all of us in danger, yet again." 

"Yes, but again?" Arthur asked. 

"That is none of your concern." Uther hissed.

"She made it my concern when she attacked me and our kingdom." Arthur said, turning to Merlin. "What is an Afanc?" 

"It is a creature of magic, sire. Afanc poisons the water, creating a sickness that is impossible to treat. I have encountered one before in my travels. When I sensed the same smell from the wells, I told Leon to put guards to all of the fountains while I dealt with it." He explained. Uther turned to Merlin. 

"Why didn't you notify me of this?" Arthur asked.

"There wasn't time, sire. I had to act quickly."

"What about later? Why didn't we know about this?" Uther asked.

"The job was done, sire. I am sorry but with all the work I had, it didn't even come to my mind, until now." Merlin assented.

"And what? You saved Camelot in your spare time?" Arthur wondered.

"It is my duty." Merlin insisted.

"No, it is not. You are not a knight." Uther sighed.

"Sorry, my lord." Merlin said.

"Just, go to Arthur next time." Uther commanded. Merlin nodded. 

"Now, leave, all of you. I have a king to make amends to." Uther demanded. Arthur sighed. He didn't get the answers he wanted from his father, but they would have to wait. 

Arthur with Merlin and Leon left the throne room. 

"You sure, you don't want to become a knight? You already do their job for them most of the time." Arthur teased. Leon chuckled. Merlin burst out laughing, much to Arthur's delight. 

"No, sire." Merlin replied still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on Monday! Lancelot is coming!!!! Just few more chapters like this little changes and then we are taking this for a ride!!!
> 
> Thank all of you! For your comments. I love reading your thoughts about this. So keep'em coming ;) 
> 
> And thank you for reading! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin arrived at Gaius's chambers after departing way with Leon and Arthur. Gaius was waiting for him.

"I think we should complete our talk." Gaius said. He waited longer than Merlin thought he would. 

"I suppose you believe me, now?" Merlin asked.

"Hard not to after all that has happened." Gaius sighed. 

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for nightfall? It will take time. Probably a few hours." Merlin answered.

"I have anticipated that I don't have any business until afternoon." Gaius declared.

"Very well, you better sit down." Merlin said. He sat across from Gaius and began to explain. "I am going to share my memories with you, that means that you are going to see things as I did. Before we begin, I have to say that, I am going to change a lot of things, some certain individuals will not have the same fate as before. Almost all of them actually. I came back to save all of you. Even the ones who did not deserve saving last time." Gaius nodded. "This spell needs physical contact to work." Merlin added reaching for Gaius' hands. He started from the very first time he came to Camelot, continued every single time he used his magic to save Arthur, Camelot even Uther. He showed him Morgana, her being afraid of her dreams, the fire, the fights she had with Uther, Morgause, Mordred, the fall of Camelot at her hands, the way she has gone mad with fear and later with vengeance. He showed him Arthur, his victories, triumphs, failings, his belief in his people. He showed him the knights of the round table. He showed him Kilgharrah, his wisdom, and riddles, his hatred of Uther. He showed him how he, himself, helped Merlin, how he was willing to give his life for him, and what Merlin has done to save him. He showed him Uther, his cruelty, his misgivings but his love for his son and his daughter. He showed him their deaths. How Merlin killed Morgana, how Mordred killed Arthur, and how Arthur killed Mordred. He showed him how he said farewell to Arthur but how he never said goodbye. And he showed him how he didn't die, how he saw the golden age of Camelot, just to see her fall a few decades later at the hand of Norsemen. He showed him bits of future, plagues, racism, sexism, wars, peace, art, technology. He showed him how he found hope and lost again until he came across Leon. He showed him how they came back. When they finished there were tears at both their eyes. 

"Oh my boy..." Gaius sobbed. "I am so sorry." He heaved. Merlin smiled. 

"It is been a long time since you called me that." Merlin said.

"Oh my... How old are you?" Gaius asked. Merlin laughed. 

"Well, I had a body for sometimes over fifteen hundred, but I was aware of the time when I unrevealed it, so I believe I am just over three thousand years old." Merlin said.

"Was Leon aware as well?" Gaius asked, curious.

"Ah,no." Merlin replied.

"Oh, you were alone for so long." Gaius whispered. 

"I am used to it." Merlin said.

***

Merlin noticed that it was time for Lancelot to come to Camelot and that also meant that Griffin too. Merlin went to gather herbs just as last time and let the things unfold. 

"You saved my life!" He exclaimed. Lancelot shushed him. After the griffin left Lancelot turned to him. 

"You should be more careful..." 

"Merlin."

"Well, you should be more careful Merlin." Lancelot said.

"I owe you my life, sir." Merlin said.

"Oh, I am no sir. My name is Lancelot." he said, laughing and then wincing. 

"You are injured, Lancelot. And I believe you would be a good Sir." Merlin replied. 

"It is my childhood dream, to become a Knight of Camelot." Lancelot said. Merlin smiled.

"I can help you with that. But let's get that wound checked out first." Merlin said.

*** 

And yet again, just like last time, Lancelot past out on the way back. Merlin patched him up in his rooms and left him to rest. 

Arthur was at the fields when Merlin approached him. 

"Sire." He said. And Arthur knew that it was something serious so he called for a break. Their friendship evolved after the poison, much more than he expected. 

"What is it?" Arthur asked after the knight's cleared out.

"Well, you said that I was to come to you if I found something like this, after the afanc." Merlin began.

"Another afanc?" Arthur asked nervous.

"Ah, no. But the news just gets worse. It is a griffin. It was believed to be only mythical, for now. And I hate to add to bad news but it would be nearly impossible to kill without the aid of magic." Merlin explained. Arthur didn't speak for a while.

"Did it harm anyone?" Arthur asked.

"Well, except for nearly killing me, I don't know." Merlin answered. Arthur's eyes widened and he took a step towards him. Merlin lifted his hand to stop him.

"I am well, Arthur. Someone saved my life." He said.

"Well, they must be rewarded, where are they?" Arthur asked, with a tone Merlin never heard before.

"He is resting in my rooms." Merlin said. Arthur narrowed his eyes. "He was injured, sire. He lost a lot of blood. I patched him up and well Gaius's bed is rather in the middle of the physician's chambers, so my room made more sense." Merlin explained and watched Arthur relaxed. Huh, that is weird, he thought to himself.

*** 

Merlin readied the papers that were going to prove Lancelot as a noble. This time, he made sure to choose a house that Uther didn't know that well and didn't keep a good track of their updates. It would be difficult to prove that Lancelot anything but a nobleman. He even looked like the recorded physical appearance of the men of the house Beowich. Now he just had to convince Lancelot. The stubborn bastard, Merlin remembered the first time.

*** 

When Lancelot was knighted Merlin couldn't stop himself from grinning. He was glad to have his friend back with the title he deserved more than any men he knew. 

Merlin banned Lancelot for the hunt for the griffin. Using his injury as an excuse, knowing that his friend will disobey and sneak out. He arrived just as Lancelot charged at the griffin and made the spell quickly. He didn't try to hide this time. Everyone except Lancelot was passed out cold anyway. 

"I should have tied you to bed." Merlin snickered when Lancelot saw him. 

"I would have found a way." Lancelot chuckled. 

"You saved my life." Lancelot declared. 

"I owed it to you." Merlin said. And he was not even talking about the griffin. 

"You didn't. It was my duty." Lancelot insisted.

"Ah, you see, Sir Lancelot, it really was not, you were not a knight, your duty was nothing. It was your choice and believe me that means so much more than duty." Merlin said.

"Well, I owe to you now." 

"You do not. You killed the griffin. I was just here, protecting the Prince is my job." Merlin explained.

"I believe you are lying to me. I heard you, you know? Bregda..? I am not sure. But I heard it." Lancelot recounted.

"Well, I know how you can pay me back, then." Merlin said, coldly. Lancelot nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me. I will protect it with my life." Lancelot promised.

"Not with your life. Never with your life. Just protect it with your honor, do not ever put yourself in danger for it. Promise me, Sir Lancelot. And I will promise you, I will tell you everything you want to know about me." Merlin said. 

"Why would you care about my life, more than yours?" Lancelot asked. 

"That, my friend, is a rather long story. But for short, when you live as long as I did, you will eventually learn your priorities." Merlin said.

"He knows now, then?" Someone grunted. Lancelot panicked and turned towards to voice.

"Well, it took you long enough to wake up, Leon. Are you getting lazy?" Merlin teased. 

"I will show you lazy!" Leon roared, getting up. When Lancelot turned to Merlin with raised eyebrows Merlin sniggered.

"The First Knight of the Prince knows you are a sorcerer?" Lancelot stammered.

"Ah, I did say it was a rather long story, didn't I?" Merlin asked innocently. Leon chuckled.

***

Uther ordered a feast in the name of Lancelot for the knights and the council only. Merlin was invited as well and not a servant this time. People were having a good time when Morgana approached Merlin. 

"What a lady must do to get asked to dance by you?" She teased.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare, my lady. I am much cowardly for that." Merlin joked back. He bowed to Morgana, extending his hand. And off they went. Merlin spent a lot of time in courts after Camelot until it became too painful. But he knew how to dance. 

"You know how to show a lady good time." Morgana exclaimed. 

"I was educated for it since my childhood, my lady." Merlin said. Morgana blushed. 

"I thought you were poor?" Morgana asked. 

"We were. But teachers came to us, without demanding payment. I believe it was my father's doing. I do not know why he did not ever come to meet me but I believe he wanted me to learn about my ancestors and how to survive courts." Merlin related.

"The more I hear about your father, the more upset I become at him. " Morgana declared. 

"That is not necessary, Morgana." Merlin said softly. Morgana huffed. " He sent me messages, saying that someone was after him and he found sanctuary somewhere safe. And he would find me at the first chance he will get. And I believe him. And I believe my mom." Merlin explained.

"Fine, fine. I should leave you before Arthur explodes from jealousy." Morgana giggled.

"Ah, he is going to be insufferable, isn't he?" Merlin sighed. "It was an honor, my lady." Merlin said, kissing Morgana's hand before bowing and retreating to his corner. 

"I've never seen Arthur this jealous of Morgana before." Leon said, snorting. 

"He never has seen her with me." Merlin winked at his friend. Leon laughed. 

"Indeed, he did not." Leon mumbled.

***

With Lancelot around, Camelot looks brighter to Merlin. Knowing that he will not let the same things happen to his friend makes him more hopeful for their plan for Camelot. It had been almost two months since the griffin and the time was coming for some big changes, just a year at most, and most of the minor problems will disappear. 

Speaking of minor problems, Merlin stopped Edwin Muirden before he set afoot at Camelot. His goal was to stop Muirden without murdering him, but Edwin didn't listen to reason, leaving Merlin two options. Merlin didn't want to see anyone die anymore and he needed practice in this particular kind of magic, so he used Edwin as a subject. He took his powers, no, he locked them away, behind a lot of layers. He put tests and trials for Edwin to pass if he ever wanted his magic back. And he put a geas on Camelot, blocking just Edwin getting in, for now. When he explained Edwin what he did, the idiot threw a dagger at him, and Merlin knocked him out with his magic. Later, Merlin noticed that the first part of the plan of uniting the Albion, officially started.

That night when Merlin found Leon, Merlin hugged his best friend and really cried for the first time since they came back. Leon just held him tight and told him that, they were going to be successful this time around. An hour later, Lancelot found them still hugging each other with red eyes and little smiles on their faces. He sat down with his friends, smiled at them, with them. These men, who traveled through time for them, to give them a second chance, to save them. What did I do to deserve them, Lancelot thought to himself. He didn't come up with an answer but he came up with a promise, he would do anything and everything in his power to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO??? What did you guys think about this chapter? Let me know if you can :)
> 
> Thank you again for your comments and thank you for reading.
> 
> I have to take a break, next Monday I have 3 finals, so I have to study. But I will put a few words for a new chapter every day. It should be up next week, hopefully. Take care of yourselves, xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I can't believe the cruelty in the people. I can't even imagine the thought process of these kinds of acts. We were already going through tough times as the whole earth. And reading, seeing, hearing the things that are happening in the US, well it is just heartbreaking. Racism just like any other bigotry is a sickness that we must get rid of. We must learn from the mistakes of others, just like we must learn from ours. Read, listen, speak. Be helpful as much as you can. I hope that all of you are fine and safe. Take care of yourselves, take care of each other. Lots of love.

Merlin was grateful for Lancelot's friendship, he really was but sometimes, when he had to do things in his own ways, Lancelot's nobility irritated him. At first, Leon and Merlin didn't tell him the whole story. But eventually, Merlin gave in. Lancelot now, knowing everything, he was grateful for them. And when Merlin said grateful, he meant that Lancelot was almost worshipping the ground they walked on. And Merlin just could not let that last. 

"Sir Lancelot" Merlin called. Not noticing a few others and Arthur with him. They all turned to him.

"Ah, I thought you had a court meeting sire?" Merlin said.

"It ended earlier than we thought." Arthur answered. Merlin nodded. 

"Where to now, then?" Merlin asked. 

"Well, we were planning a hunt and of course heading to the training grounds." Arthur replied.

"Well, lead the way, sire." Merlin answered, frowning. Arthur was acting cold, which didn't happen most of the time now. Leon even said that Arthur considered him as a friend and that was something. Because last time it took way longer than this. 

"You did not come here for me, Merlin. Take Lancelot and do whatever you were going to do." Arthur grumbled. Merlin looked at him,puzzled.

"I just had to talk to him, it can wait." Merlin sighed. 

"Talk or do some other thing. I have my knights, I can manage without you for a few hours." Arthur snapped and turned to walk away. Lancelot turned to Merlin's eyebrows raised. Merlin shrugged. 

***

Merlin led Lancelot to somewhere they could be alone. 

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Lancelot asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you off." Merlin said, Lancelot looked like someone kicked his puppy.

"That is precisely why, Lance. I mean you are my friend. You were one of my best friends and I don't like this new dynamic between us. You act like I am some king or something. I am just Merlin. I might be powerful and old but whatever. I don't want you to think you owe me anything. Because you don't. The reason Leon and I came back was because the earth was dead. And all the people we loved were dead. Even magic was dying. We came back because the people we loved most were here, at this time. And you were one of them. You were the first one that died that we both cared deeply. I can take your respect but I don't want your worship. I get enough of that from the druids. I need you to be yourself with me." Merlin told.

"I am myself, Merlin. But-" Lancelot began.

"No buts. You are way better than me Lancelot. You always were. And I trust you. But please don't make me regret telling you the whole story. I am no better than you, ok.?" Merlin said.

"OK." Lancelot said and hugged Merlin.

***

The first encounter with Sophia and Aulfric was just about the same as last time, the only difference was that Arthur was much more grumpier. He was like that since Merlin's talk with Lancelot. Merlin thought it was strange, Arthur's and his friendship this time around improved faster but there were holes, some of the things that never happened yet or will not ever happen punctured holes to it. But Merlin preferred this to losing Arthur again. 

When they arrived at the castle with the Sidhe every single thing happened as last time. He had to let it happen that way because he needed an audience with Sidhe but he needed to be in his terms. 

So when Morgana goes to Gaius Merlin makes sure to be there. After Gaius sent Morgana away like last time he sighs. He had hoped that after seeing what happened last time Gaius would change his view but apparently not. 

***

It all happened like last time. Except that this time Merlin froze time, he got Arthur out of the lake and let the time flow again. Sophia frowned and then screamed when the ritual turned to her. Aulfric made a move towards the lake but was stopped by Merlin. He suspended the ritual and put a restriction on Sophia too, and he waited. After five or so minutes five of the Sidhe appeared.

"Who dares to stop the ritual!" 

"Your majesty." Merlin greets. The Elder turns to him. "I have stopped the ritual to establish some rules." Merlin continued boldly. 

"You! They mentioned you!" The Sidhe growled. 

"They mean, your seers, I believe. Avalon should be aware of the changes. It is the future." Merlin said shortly. 

"That does not have anything to do with us." The Sidhe barked.

"Oh, but it does. Because this time I am warning you. If you hinder this time too, I would not be forgiven as last time. Because last time, I paid the price." Merlin said. 

"You DARE!" The Sidhe shouted. 

"Do not underestimate me, your majesty. I am here and I am giving you a warning. Heed it or not. But know this, your survival, as well as any other magical beings' depends on me." Merlin said. "Now, if we are clear, I would leave the ritual and these annoying ex-citizens of to your hands. They are your problem now." he added. He went back to Arthur's side and dragged him a little more away from the lake.

"And if they foolishly come anywhere near me again..." Merlin left at that.

***

Arthur groaned as he woke up. His lungs felt like they were battered.

"How nice of you to wake up." Someone said. Arthur took guard immediately.

"Relax Arthur. How are you feeling?" the same voice asked, Merlin, Arthur noticed.

"What the hell happened?" Arthur hissed. 

"Well, you were bewitched and decided that it was a good idea to lie and defy your father about Sophia. You were going to elope with her. So when my vacation at stocks ended I followed you and knocked you out. Sophia and Aulfric got away, while I was busy with you." Merlin summarised.  
"Bollocks." Arthur murmured. He was done for, his father was going to kill if it would not be Morgana's ire or his own embarrassment that kills him. Arthur groaned.

"Oh, and I was sent to stocks because of you, twice. If you ever do that to me again..." Merlin trailed off.

"What will you do?" Arthur asked amused. 

"I will instruct Morris to wake you at dawn every morning with a love poem from every woman who had the unfortunate fate of being impressed by you." Merlin said. Arthur laughed and then wheezed.

"Why do I feel like I drowned? My lungs hurt." He complied.

"Well, I didn't have the chance to control your fall and you fell on your chest on the rocks..." Merlin said. 

***

The walk to the Camelot felt longer with the silence that hanged between them. Merlin noticed that Arthur was more relaxed this time, it must be that I already proved myself as a fighter, he doesn't look insulted being bested by me this time, he thought. After arriving at the castle Merlin escorted Arthur to his room in silence and left to find Leon. 

***

"I have to talk to Morgana in the morning. Are you sure that you want to be there?" Merlin asked his friend.

"I grew up with them, Merlin. They are my friends. Even my family. I am going to be there and you are going to let me talk first." Leon said. Merlin just nodded.

***

Merlin and Leon met at the alcove just a few meters away from Morgana's rooms. 

"I don't know how she will react." Merlin mumbled. 

"She will deny at first, lets hope that we get her to listen to us at least." Leon responded. They knocked on the door and heard Morgana's 'come in'. 

"My lady." Merlin said.

"Lady Morgana." Leon greeted. Morgana looked surprised.

"What do I owe this pleasure gentleman?" Morgana inquired.

"We would like to talk to you, my lady." Merlin replied.

"By all means, go ahead." Morgana replied as sitting down and pointing other chairs for them.

"I would like to start first. Morgana, we grew up together, you know me better than anyone in Camelot maybe save for Arthur." Leon began. Knowingly not mentioning Merlin. "What I am going to say is going to be maybe hard to hear. So I am asking you to stay calm and listen." Leon continued. Morgana raised her eyebrows but nodded. "Before I came to Camelot, I had a friend. A friend who had magic." Leon said and Morgana gasped. "And to be honest I am still in contact with him, I am still friends with him. And I need you to know that I would never betray Camelot but I would never betray my friend either." 

"Why are you telling me this? If Uther hears about this..." Morgana whispered.

"Let me continue please." Leon interrupted. Morgana nodded again. "Merlin and I, we became close while he was here. So when he came to me last night and told me about Sophia... And then he mentioned your dream..." Leon waited for a reaction but Morgana's face was like carved stone. "He also mentioned that in his travels he came across to something similar." Leon nodded to Merlin.

"In the first year of my travels, I mostly stayed with druids. There was a woman, named Fidelma. She had these dreams, little events of future she said." Merlin said. Morgana was looking at him like he was mad. 

"You said to Gaius that you have seen Sophia drowning Arthur. It happened Morgana." Merlin continued.

"Is he dead?" Morgana blurted.

"No. He is not, thanks to you. I would not know where to go if it wasn't for you. You saved his life." Merlin said. After a few minutes of silence, Morgana looked at him.

"She had magic? Fidelma?" Morgana asked.

"Not in the literal sense." Merlin replied. Morgana exhaled in relief.

"I don't mean to upset you but there is more. Being able to see the future means that you are a seer. It means magic. You may not know any spells, you may choose to not learn any. But you are a powerful seer, given that you could see something in that detail. That means raw magic." Merlin explained.

"But..." Morgana began.

"Listen to me, my lady. Magic is not something to be scared of. It is not evil, it doesn't have to be. You are not evil. You were born with it. There is nothing that can be done to change that. I have met another seer in my last year traveling. Aset. She was a powerful seer. And she was a powerful sorceress. She was the one who sent me to Camelot. It is thanks to her that I am here, it is thanks to her that I saved Arthur the first time. And now, it is thanks to you. Now, I know it is too much to hear all at once. But I have one last thing to say, I know that Gaius' remedies don't work and I might have something to help with the nightmare parts of it. There is nothing I could do about the visions though." Merlin finished.

"I would like to think about it." Morgana said at last. Merlin and Leon stood up.

"No matter what you decide, Morgana, we would be there for you. I would be there for you." Leon said as they were leaving. Merlin noticed that Morgana blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is a bit short and late, but unfortunately, I am busy with school work. I will be done with them on June 14th. I will post one more chapter until then. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Let me know your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a week for Morgana to come to them. Merlin was more approachable so she came to him. 

"You said you could help me sleep." Morgana said, skipping the pleasantries. 

"Yes, I did. Did you decide that you'll accept my help?" Merlin asked, hopeful.

"Yes. But I like to know how are you going to help me first." Morgana replied. 

"Well, Aset thought me how to meditate. It helps most of the time, with, uh... With people with nightmares." Merlin said. Morgana's eyes softened, Merlin smiled at her. 

"When would you like to start?" Merlin asked.

"As soon as possible. Tonight if we can?" Morgana said. 

"It will take time. I will be at your rooms after dinner?" Merlin asked.

"That would work. Will Leon would be joining us?" Morgana asked, there was something in her eyes while she asked. Merlin never saw that look in Morgana and it intrigued him. 

"I will ask when I see him, my lady." Merlin said.

"How many times should I tell you to call me Morgana, Merlin?" Morgana whispered. 

"Sorry. I am not used to being friends with a woman." Merlin lied. "Especially royal ones." Merlin added smiling.

"Somehow I think that is a lie." Morgana smirked. 

"Oh, you wound me, my lady. Why would I lie?" Merlin gasped, jokingly. Morgana laughed. "I will see you tonight, Morgana. Now, if you would excuse me I have another royal I have to attend to." Merlin smiled as Morgana nodded.

***

Things with Arthur was still tense in a way Merlin didn't understand. But they were still friendly. Arthur just acted weird from time to time and it frustrated Merlin. He was lost in his trying to make sense of this dynamic between them when he collided with someone. A couple of things crushing to ground snapped Merlin's attention back to his surroundings. He looked up to see who he had collided with, it was Gwen. 

"Oh, I am sorry. I was lost in my head." Merlin said, helping Gwen gather the items that dropped. 

"Are you guys ok.?" Someone said before Gwen had a chance to answer Merlin. They both looked up to see who it was. Lancelot. 

"I think we are." Gwen said. Merlin wondered if they ever talked since Lancelot was knighted. 

"I am glad. It is good to see you again, Guinevere." Lancelot said. 

"Likewise, Sir Lancelot." Gwen said blushing. 

"Lancelot is fine, we both know my story." Lancelot said also blushing a little. Merlin watched the interaction with amusement. 

"It is Gwen then, Lancelot." She answered. Merlin finished gathering the items and handed them to Gwen with a smile.

"Sorry again for bumping to you." Merlin said.

"It is ok, Merlin. I am fine." Gwen replied with a smile. 

"Are you joining today's training?" Merlin asked turning to Lancelot. 

"Yes, I was on my way to the grounds." Lancelot replied. 

"Shall we, then?" Merlin said as he started walking.

"Yes, we shall. See you later, Gwen." Lancelot said bowing his head to her. She was blushing yet again. When they were far enough from Gwen Merlin chuckled. He hadn't told Lancelot about Gwen, it had to happen on its own. Lance turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked. 

"Oh, nothing. Sir Lancelot." Merlin teased.

"What?" Lancelot asked again. Merlin started laughing. "HEY!" Lancelot said as he swatted Merlin at his arm. 

"You are a goner." Merlin said as he calmed down. 

"What? No, I am not. What?" Lancelot asked, blushing.

"Oh gods! You are even blushing!" Merlin said.

"MERLİN!!" Lancelot hissed. 

"Oh, come on Sir Lancelot. You were almost going to swoon when she said your name." Merlin said. 

"I was not!" Lancelot shouted as they reached the training grounds, several heads turned to them and Merlin just burst out laughing again.

***

"I was not!" Someone shouted and Arthur turned towards the voice. It was Lancelot, with Merlin, again. Something boiled inside Arthur at the sound of Merlin laughing freely. He only managed to do that once and here was Lancelot managing it without even trying. That boiling feeling he had right now, he had for weeks now and it was getting harder to ignore. He was angry. He knew that much. 

"Lancelot, Merlin! How nice of you to join us." Arthur said sarcastically. Merlin's laughter stopped as he looked at Arthur and frowned. Something crashed inside Arthur.

"Lancelot, you are first." Arthur said, turning his back to them.

*** 

Arthur acted like an ass whole training. So after it, Merlin walked Arthur in his room without saying anything and excused himself. He went looking for Leon. He found him at knights quarters after walking around the castle. 

"How are you?" Leon asked as Merlin got into his room. 

"Meh, how are you?" Merlin asked.

"Tired. Why 'meh'?" Leon asked. 

"Just Arthur being an ass. You are not on nightguard?" Merlin asked.

"No, I still have two weeks to it, why?" Leon asked.

"Well, Morgana came to me today. She said she wanted to try and asked what we will be trying after I explained she asked if you were going to join us." Merlin explained.

"Me? Why?" Leon said, shocked.

"Well, how would I know?" Merlin asked. There was something here, something that was not last time. 

*** 

Leon decided to go, he was already meditating nightly, change of scenery wasn't a big deal. After meeting Merlin in the future and catching up on the things they have been through, eventually mentioning the nightmares, Merlin told him about his and what he was doing to keeping them at minimum. They started it as they moved in together after five months from finding each other again, not wanting to stay away from each other, afraid of the other drifting away. So, the change in scenery was nothing. He was curious about Morgana asking about him and some kind of hopeful. The feelings he buried hundreds of years ago igniting like a flame. 

Merlin and Leon went to Morgana's rooms after dinner. Avoiding the guards. After they were inside, they noticed that Gwen was there. 

"I wanted her to join me. I am glad you are here Leon." Morgana said, looking at him. 

"Thank you, my lady. I am glad you agreed to let Merlin help you." Leon said. 

"Call me Morgana, Leon. We are close enough for you to call me by my name." Morgana said. Leon heard Merlin chuckle. He turned to his friend with one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you, my-" Leon began but after seeing Morgana's face he corrected himself. "Morgana." And he heard Merlin chuckled again. He turned to face his friend. 

"What?" Merlin asked. Leon just looked at him. "You just reminded me earlier this day." Merlin snickered before he continued. "Sorry? It's just I witnessed almost the same conversation today." Merlin wasn't looking at him at the last sentence, he was looking at Gwen who was red-faced. Morgana cleared her throat.

"Shall we begin?" Morgana asked. Leon looked at Merlin again.

"If you have something that we could lay on the floor? We need something to block to cold. I can meditate in any environment but this will be your first time trying and I want you to be comfortable." Merlin said.

"It is not my first time, but yes, I agree with Merlin, you should be comfortable." Leon said as Morgana's eyes turned to him with curiosity but she stayed quiet as Gwen went to one of the chests to get a blanket out.

***

It has been weeks since they started to meditate, Merlin was getting restless while waiting for Cerdan to appear with Mordred. Morgana was getting better with meditating and didn't really need Merlin's guidance anymore. Not while she had Leon. Those to was getting closer to each other and Merlin was happy to see it, and hopeful.

So when Merlin heard the city bells, he took a deep breath. It was time. He knew that Cerdan didn't mean any harm to Camelot. He was a druid to the bone. So Merlin made a plan. He couldn't stop the pyre if he did, Uther would be enraged and would tear the forest down looking for him. So Merlin had another plan. But first, he had to get Mordred to Morgana. He waited across to the street where he found Mordred last time. 

'Help me' he heard just like last time. 'Help me, please.' Mordred said. 'Calm down. Stay still.' Merlin sent back. 'They are coming, please.' Mordred said desperately trying to locate him. 'Trust me, Mordred. You are safe. They can't see you. I put an illusion on you. Stay quiet and calm.' Merlin said calmly. He Felt Mordred's relief. After the knights and guards left the area Merlin approached the carriage Mordred hid behind. He acted to be interested in the fruits on the carriage as he made eye contact with him. 'Follow me, calmy. Are you hurt?' He said. 'My arm.' Mordred said and Merlin nodded. He led them to Morgana's rooms and knocked on the door. Before Gwen opened the door Merlin pulled Mordred to him and lifted the illusion.

"Merlin! What are you-" She went quiet as she spotted Mordred and pulled them inside.

"Who was it Gwen?" Morgana asked coming towards the door and her eyes widened when she saw them. 

"I didn't know where else to take him. They are hunting him down." Merlin said. Morgana and Gwen frowned.

"He is just a child!" Morgana exclaimed. 

"And he is hurt. Do you have any water?" Merlin said calmly. Gwen nodded and rushed to get it for him. She came back with a pitcher and a cup. Merlin gave the cup to Mordred and told him to drink it. 'They are friends. You are safe.' he sent to him. 

"We have to hide him for at least a day." Merlin turned to Morgana.

"He can stay here." Morgana said. 

"Thank you." Merlin said. He took the pitcher from Gwen and took Mordred's arm, he cleaned the wound with water. "He should rest and I need to see Arthur and I have to get to my rooms and get something for his arm so it won't get infected." Merlin said.

"I am so sorry for the trouble." Merlin added.

"It is no trouble, go, before Arthur starts to look for you." Morgana ushered him out of the room.

***

Merlin knew that the execution was minutes away, so he hid at one of the alcoves that see the yard. And began the spell he created for these situations. 

"Forð¯æm ðone as saclêas frêolic, hreddan him of hê on−dr¯ædan rêðnes râd hwæðere. Fôn of hê ongeniman friðu hwæðre ðornian ðone as slîðheard swegle ierfian t¯æcning ðone as mâl unlîfesðætte hê hê indicates laughter setnesbel¯æfan lâf. Leort dôð bealulêas âniand weargbr¯æde ærendbôc to sê weorpere."

Merlin really hoped that the spell will work. He sent a message to Cerdan as they were walking him to the pyre. 'Keep calm. Mordred is safe. I will keep him safe.' 

***

Merlin went to Morgana's room just before the knights and Arthur. 

"They are searching, room to room, for him." He said as he walked in. So they hid Mordred and Merlin made sure that boots were out of sight this time. Everything went just like last time. And Merlin knew that except for healing Mordred before infection, he would not interfere.

***

Cerdan felt the fires just a minute ago and know he was in the forest. He was supposed to be dead and somehow he wasn't. He didn't know how. Except for he kind of did. He felt the magic. The felt the power. As he took a calm breath he heard a voice in his head. The same voice that talked to him minutes ago. It said 'Stay away from Camelot, they think that you are dead. Mordred is safe. Go to Iseldir's camp. He will be there in a couple of days.' And that was it. But Cerdan knew who that voice belonged to. Emrys.

***

Every single detail was the same until Kilgharrah. Merlin didn't go to him like last time. But the dragon called to him. So he decided to go. 

"Young Warlock." Kilgharrah greeted him. Merlin wanted to snort at the stupid nickname. He was a couple of hundred years older than Kilgharrah. 

"Why did you call me?" Merlin asked. Exhausted after the spell, he didn't have the energy for Kilgharrah's games.

"I've felt powerful magic. I am curious about the troubles you are having." Dragon said.

"I don't know. I just cast an illusion on some druid boy. But I assume you are talking about something more?" Merlin asked, amused.

"He would not happen to be named Mordred, would he?" Dragon inquired.

"How would you know that? Why?" Merlin gasped fakely. Kilgharras's eyes narrowed.

"You should let Uther kill him." Dragon said. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? No. He is a kid." Merlin said.

"He will be the end of Arthur!" Kilgharrah growled. 

"You are saying to me, that, this little boy, is going to kill Arthur? Are you out of your gods damned mind?!" Merlin shouted.

"Just let Uther kill him." Kilgharrah huffed. 

"NO. He will not die. And he will not kill Arthur. Not on my watch." Merlin hissed.

"You are naive, young warlock." Kilgharrah sighed. Merlin wanted to laugh. He wanted to shout and order the dragon to shut the fuck up. But he didn't. He turned his back and left.

***

He was early at the end of the tunnel with two horses. Arthur thought that he was going alone but he was wrong. When they arrived Arthur opened his mouth to argue but Merlin just looked at him. Arthur rolled his eyes and hopped on the horse. Merlin helped Mordred on the horse and climbed behind the child. 

They ride silently for two hours. When they reached their destinations Merlin quickly scanned the area with his minds. Looking for Cerdan. When he found him, he took a deep breath. Cerdan recognized his magic he noticed. 'Don't come out. Prince is with me, they think you are dead.' He sent it to him. He felt Cerdan's awe and gratefulness. 'Thank you, Emrys.' Sent back Cerdan. 

Iseldir and two other druids approached them. 'Don't.' Merlin warned as he felt them about to bow to him. 'Don't. Not yet. ' He sent again. And relaxed when they listened to him. 

"We were not expecting the Prince of Camelot." Iseldir spoke up. Arthur decided to stay silent as they got off of their horses. Merlin helped Mordred down. Arthur came to their side and put his hand on Mordred's shoulder. "You are safe now" Merlin heard Arthur whisper to the boy. Merlin smiled. Arthur began to walk with Mordred to the druids as Merlin stayed behind. Merlin turned the Mordred up to druids. 

"Thank you, Arthur Pendragon. May we meet again." Iseldir said as Arthur went back to Merlin's side. Just as they were leaving Arthur turned to the druids. 

"Who is he?" He asked. 

"My name is Mordred." came as an answer. Arthur smiled and nodded. 

When the began to ride Merlin turned to Arthur smiling. "You did a good thing." He said.

"We. We did a good thing." Arthur replied also smiling. 

'We will see each other again Emrys. I promise. Thank you' Merlin heard Mordred's voice. And this time it didn't felt like a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the translation of the spell :  
> "For the innocent one, save him from the cruelty of now. Take him to safety and let the cruel one have proof that he is dead so that he will be left alone. Let the innocent one have a message from the caster."
> 
> I used some of the sites that does Old-New English translates, so I am not sure how accurate this is.
> 
> Hi!! I hope all of you are ok. I am so tired but thankfully I only have three finals left. And then I will update more, hopefully! Thank you for your comments and your time. And thank you for being patient with me. I am looking forward to know your thoughts on this chapter, so let me know?


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin wanted to stop Nimueh before she raised the Black Knight, but Leon objected. He pointed out that if he stopped her now, she would be inconvincible later. So they decided to save the knights instead. It was not going to be Owain who would pick up the gauntlet. It was going to be Merlin.

***

At Arthur's 21st birthday, at the ceremony of Arthur being crowned as the Prince of Camelot, The Black Knight came, just like last time, he threw his gauntlet just like the last time. But this time Merlin acted before Owain. He picked the gauntlet up and stared at the knight. The room was silent, waiting for a reaction from the knight. The said knight looked at Merlin head to toe and recited the rules; tomorrow at noon, combat to the death, and then the black knight left.

"You are not a knight. You can not accept the challenge." Owain said. 

"Neither is he. That crest belongs to a dead man." Merlin said calmly. A murmur began at the room at that.

"How can you know?" Pellinore asked. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. It was these two idiots who he was trying to save.

"Because I read it. That crest belongs to one knight only. He was your late queen's brother, in fact. That crest belongs to Tristan De Bois." Merlin explained. And the murmur died. Everyone was shocked to silence. 

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a fight to prepare for." Merlin said, bowing to the royal family and taking his leave.

***

Arthur just wished for a peaceful day. He really needed after The Black Knight. But he couldn't let Merlin fight. Talented as he is, Merlin was no knight. He didn't have any obligations to Camelot. So when Morgana came to him at night, he couldn't say he was surprised.

"You can not let him fight." Morgana declared.

"I don't plan to." Arthur replied.

"He doesn't have the knight code to attend to, you could easily take-, wait, what?" Morgana said shocked.

"I am aware, Morgana. Merlin doesn't owe us anything and he is not bound by the oath. I will not let him fight. Especially with a thief that dishonored my uncle." Arthur said.

"You are changed." Morgana said. Arthur snorted.

"Yes, you did. Ever since you accepted Merlin to your life, you have changed. For the better. You are not blindly following Uther, not anymore." Morgana said and smirked and left. 

***

Merlin left his room as soon as the darkness of night settled in. He went to Gwen during the day and got the sword, the one that was going to be Excalibur after this night. He took the sword with him to see Kilgharrah. The dragon was waiting for him.

"I sensed the necromancy." Dragon said as greeting. 

"I guessed so. You know what I need. I am not going to play your games, Kilgharrah." Merlin said. Deliberately using the Dragon's name. Kilgharrah's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Why would I give anyone a weapon that could kill me?" Dragon asked. 

"You are giving it to me. To Arthur. I swear to you on my life that no living soul will wield it except us. " Merlin said calmly.

"Why would I trust a Pendragon?" Kilgharrah hissed.

"Because of the bullshit prophecy you keep feeding me. He is not Uther. And if you don't let me have a sword forged with a dragon's breath, this will be the last time you will see me. Because tomorrow at noon, I am fighting with the Black Knight, Tristan De Bois, to the death." Merlin said calmly.

"You FOOLISH BOY!" Kilgharrah growled. Merlin just shrugged and smirked at the dragon.

"Hold the sword up." Kilgharrah grunted. Merlin did just that. 

"Aww, I didn't know you cared." Merlin smiled.

"You owe me for this. And one day I will collect what I am owed." Kilgharrah grumbled.

"Of course, you will." Merlin said and turned to leave.

***

Just as Merlin was going to enter the area where the fight was going to happen someone grabbed his arm. He turned with his sword pointing at the person's throat. When he saw it was Arthur, he relaxed.

"Came to wish me luck?" Merlin asked.

"You don't need luck." Arthur began.

"Of course I don't need luck, I am one of the best fighters on the land." Merlin smirked.

"No. Well, yes. But it's not that. You are not fighting." Arthur said.

"What do you mean I am not fighting. I picked the gauntlet up, I am fighting." Merlin said.

"You are not a knight." Arthur replied.

"We've been over this. Neither is-" Merlin began.

"That is not it. You are not fighting. I am." Arthur said. Merlin sighed. He was expecting this.

"No." Merlin said.

"Yes. I do not take orders from you. You, on the other hand, take orders from me. So, I am ordering you to stand down." Arthur barked.

"Fine. But you are going to fight with my sword." Merlin said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Would you believe me if I say, it is for luck?" Merlin asked.

"I do not need luck. What is the real reason?" Arthur scoffed.

"You are not going to believe me." Merlin began.

"Try, anyway." Arthur said.

"Well, The Black Knight you are going to fight is the original one." Merlin said.

"WHAT?" Arthur shouted.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe. Someone used a necromancy spell to raise him from death. We don't know who, but I am guessing it is Nimueh. She didn't look like she was going to stop until she achieved her goal. But we could talk about this after The Black Knight is dead again. You need to use my sword because it is an artifact, it is a sword forged with Dragons Breath. The only weapon that can kill the dead." Merlin said.

"How do you know this? Why do you have the sword?" Arthur questioned.

"Gaius and Geofrey suspected. It is called Excalibur. And it is a rather long story. But first, we have to kill the knight. So let me fight or use my sword to fight." Merlin said. Arthur nodded. Accepting the brief answer for now. He grabbed Excalibur and entered the arena.

***

The fight ended quickly as Arthur as the victor. The wraith catches on fire just like last time, shocking the celebrating crowd to silence. Arthur staggered a few steps back. Merlin rushed for Arthur but stopped when he saw that he was fine. He went to check on the remains.

"What was that?" He heard Morgana ask. Merlin stayed silent so Gaius answered "I believe it was a wraith, my lady. It is the most common outcome of necromancy." Several people gasped at that.

"Are you saying that someone disrespected the grave of a knight?" Uther asked.

"No human being would burst up in flames like that at the end of a blade, sire. So, yes." Gaius replied.

***

That night Arthur called for Merlin, presumably to question him. Merlin went. 

"I believe you owe me an explanation." Arthur said.

"You can ask me anything you want, sire." Merlin replied.

"How did you know?" Arthur started.

"I knew the crest because you lot keep offering me knighthood, so I researched." Merlin sighed. "I knew something was not right because come on, no one with the right mind would enter the hall like that. So at night, after hearing Gaius's and Geoffrey's speculations, I went to check to cript. It was empty, fully. There were no bones, no remains. So it wasn't just the armor that got out. So I researched again. I found mentions of necromancy in old books, never the spells, but mentions of it. So I looked at how to kill the product of the necromancy and I saw the answer. Lucky, I had just the weapon for it." Merlin explained.

"And the sword?" Arthur asked.

"Excalibur. Well, I would like to ask you to not tell anyone about what I am going to say, first. I need your promise on it. Because otherwise, nothing could make me tell you." Merlin said.

"A promise? Why?" Arthur questioned.

"I was being literal when I said that nothing could make me tell you. How and why I got the sword is complicated and I have a spell on me so that I can not speak about it without the promise of secrecy. And you will not able to talk about anyone except me." Merlin said. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"And before you ask, no there is no getting rid of the spell. I tried every cure ever known to mankind to break it." Merlin added. He hated lying to Arthur but it was necessary for now. 

"Ok then. I promise not to tell anyone about what you are going to say to me about the sword." Arthur said. 

"When I was traveling, in my second year, I came across a druid settlement. I met this woman, Aset. I didn't know what she was when I met her, but she told me that she would see me off to Camelot in two years. And, well, coming to Camelot wasn't in my plans. People like me are not really welcome here." Merlin began.

"People like you?" Arthur interrupted.

"Outsiders. So anyway, I didn't really care what she said then, but two years went by, and I came across the same druids in a different settlement. Aset was waiting for me. She was old when I met her, but she was much much older the second time. Like she was aging faster, but that is not relevant. Anyways, I stayed with them for two weeks and I was planning to go back home. At my last night, she pulled me aside. She told me that my destiny was not at Ealdor but Camelot. She told me I was going to meet my destined one at the Market place on my second day there. She told me I was going to save the life of a Prince, someone that had a great destiny as a king if I would stay at their side. I didn't believe it at first. I mean come on... Then she brought out the Excalibur. She told me that the one I was going to save would need it, she gave it to me for safekeeping, for giving it to them. I listened and took the sword. But I didn't believe a word. So I left for home the next morning and guess what my mom said to me; 'I have got you a job at Camelot.'. I was shocked. Then I knew that Aset was a seer. But I think her first vision was wrong." Merlin finished.

"Why? You saved my life, we needed the sword. Why would the first one be a lie?" Arthur asked. He looked thoughtful.

"Well, I only met one person on my second day at Camelot at the Market place." Merlin said, waiting for Arthur to connect the dots. 

"Me?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yes, you." Merlin said. Arthur's face morphed into something Merlin couldn't understand. 

"It is not like we are soulmates, Arthur. I am probably destined to save your ass. Believe me, I am not interested in you." Merlin said. Oh boy, if you only knew..., Merlin thought to himself. 

"Yes, probably..." Arthur said dismissively and frowned. So Merlin left.

***

Soulmates... That was the only thing Arthur could think about, nothing about the druids, or the seer or the sword. Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update. My life went haywire last week and I didn't have any time to write anything. I know this is short but I hope you will like it. 
> 
> And hey! It is my birthday present for myself!!; An Update! I love hearing about your thoughts and suggestions. So please let me know :) Love you all, I hope you all are ok. Take care, see you in the next update.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was avoiding him. Merlin knew that he should not have added the part about soulmates, he knew that Arthur would put distance between them. He didn't know why he said it. It wasn't like it was a lie. He actually met Aset. He met her after the fall of Camelot. She told him that it was ok to feel the pain of a lost soulmate. Merlin didn't understand it then, not the first time. So, the second time she used the term soulmates, Merlin told him that, it didn't exist. He still remembered the frown on her face and the pity in her eyes. So, Merlin backtracked and said if someone was Arthur's soulmate it was Gwen. And Aset laughed at him, 'Two sides of the same coin.' she said. And Merlin went silent. 'Oh, my child. You will find him again. And when you do, you will know this time.' Aset had said. But Merlin ignored it. No matter what he felt about Arthur, Arthur would not feel that way about him. Soulmates were a myth. Like he was, in the future. There may be a time that it was true, but it was long gone. Even if it wasn't most Merlin and Arthur could be was platonic soulmates, friends. That was all it was going to be. And Merlin really should stop thinking about it. Hunith would arrive any day now. It was hard to pinpoint the days the things happened in last time. But Merlin knew that in a few days, Hunith will come and plead to Uther for help. Of course, the king would not help. But Morgana and Gwen would. Arthur would. If he stopped avoiding Merlin, that is.

***

Hunith came, talked to Uther and they were all waiting for the king's response. Morgana was ready to argue with Uther but was trying to look calm but the look in her eyes gave her away. 

"I really am sorry but there is nothing I can do, officially." Uther said. Merlin's eyebrows climbed up to his hairline. Officially?... he thought. 

"But unofficially I could give Merlin and his choice of few knights a couple of days off. Of course, there will be no backup or given supplies for the trip, so they would have to pay for them." Uther said smirking. Merlin heard Morgana gasp and saw Arthur smile just a little. It was like everyone holding their breath and they were free to exhale now. Uther turned to Merlin with raised eyebrows. 

"My king, I would like to take a few days off if you permit it for personal reasons, I have to go to my home village to aid my mother in somethings." Merlin said as he was bowing.

"Of course, we owe you that much." Uther said. 

"My king." Leon stepped up and bowed. "I also would like a few days off, one of my closest friends need aid about some private situation." He said. 

"Of course, Sir Leon. You are due for a vacation." Uther smirked. Merlin looked at Leon, questioning because that was not the plan. Leon supposed to stay in Camelot but he insisted Merlin to take one of the knights with him, so they had agreed on Lancelot. Leon just looked back at him and winked.

***

Arthur didn't talk to Merlin after the throne room. He couldn't. Not since Merlin told him about Aset's premunition. Not after Merlin told him that they were soulmates and just dismissing the whole thing as it was a casual thing. He knew that it was foolish to think about it that much but it explained a lot of things in Arthur's opinion, like his feelings towards Merlin, envy, jealousy, how much he liked him. If it was some magical think it had nothing to do with Arthur. Arthur who loved women, not men. Even though he sometimes looked at them too. But latest developments, such as Merlin going back home, made Arthur wary. What if Merlin decided that being at home was more important than being at Camelot? Arthur knew that Merlin finished his residence with Gaius in just a few months he was in Camelot, that Merlin was even better than Gaius with new medicines. There was nothing in Camelot could be more important than his mother, at least that was what Arthur thought. So he decided to go with them, at least if he went, he could convince Merlin to come back, saving the village was going to be a bonus. 

Next morning Arthur went to Uther's room. Ready for an argument. 

"I thought you took a page from Morgana's book and left without a word too." Uther said. 

"I, wait, she did what?" Arthur answered gobsmacked.

"When her maid didn't show up at the kitchen one of the others went to give her breakfast, only to find the room empty, with a short letter on the table." Uther handed him the paper. 

'Uther,  
I didn't want to argue about this, I am happy that you unofficially helped. Merlin has become a very dear friend to me and helped me. So I am repaying that favour. Gwen is with me. So are Lancelot and Leon. Three of them are perfectly capable of protecting me and you know it. I hope that you will understand.  
-Morgana'

Arthur sighed. 

"Of course she acted faster than me. I would like to go too. I owe my life to that man, many times. I will go as a regular knight, not as the prince if you are worried about that." Arthur said.

"They have already left. You will have to catch up with them." Uther sighed and nodded. So Arthur left.

***

Lancelot was eager to go with them when Merlin asked him and he was the first one at the stables after Gwen and Morgana. Three of them was waiting for Merlin, Leon and Hunith with six horses that were already paid for by Morgana. Gwen had three bags of food for their journey at her feet. They smiled when they spotted them in the morning crowd. 

"It will be dangerous." was the first thing Merlin said. "But of course there is power with numbers and when they are the ward of the king and the daughter of the blacksmith, well I am much more hopeful than before." He added. Morgana raised her eyebrows. 

"So you will let us fight?" Gwen asked.

"I will do no such thing because you do not need my permission. I know that both of you are capable of protecting yourself in case of an attack but I would rather that you will not fight but help the ones who can not fight to evacuate." Merlin said.

"Why?" Morgana asked intrigued.

"Because that is more important than fighting. Because you may know how to fight but you cannot fight more than one man at a time. And not because you are women. Because you never did, you don't have the experience. And well, children and elderly more likely to listen to you than any of us." Merlin explained. Morgana smiled. 

"Let's go then before Uther wakes up." Morgana said.

"Lead the way, my lady." Merlin laughed and helped Hunith to mount the horse.

***

Merlin fell back and signalled Leon to do the same. When his friend came to his side Merlin turned to him. 

"You were not supposed to come." Merlin said quietly.

"Well, Uther should have not let me then. We only agreed to me staying behind because of Uther's reaction last time. That didn't happen. So I could not stay behind. Not at the risk of Will. I know how important he was to you. He was the first death that wrecked you. I will not allow that. I know that we had a solid plan. But I just couldn't take the risk. I can not stand to the thought of you being sad again, not after hundreds of years of pain and misery." Leon said. Merlin took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Leon. I am very glad that we found each other, you know?" Merlin said. Leon just hummed so Merlin punched him on the arm.

***

Merlin saw Lancelot jump at his feet at the sound of hooves hitting the ground. They had made camp for the night and were just finished having dinner. Morgana and Gwen were chatting with Hunith. Leon, Merlin and Lancelot were guarding their campsite from three different angles. Merlin turned towards the voice and smiled when he noticed that it was Arthur. 

"You guys sure know how to make yourself difficult to track and you are damn fast too." Arthur said when he came to view. Lancelot and Leon eased and Merlin stopped smiling. Because Arthur was avoiding him and he was not going to act like it was ok.

"Well, hiding the tracks are Merlin's work." Lancelot shrugged. Arthur's eyes zeroed on him after he got off of his horse.

"Just a habit after years of travelling alone." Merlin said dismissively. Arthur frowned but didn't say anything. And everyone went back to what they were doing.

***

Merlin took to first watch and Arthur volunteered to accompany him. 

"Can we talk?" Arthur said as he sat down next to Merlin.

"I don't know, sire. Can we?" Merlin asked pettily. 

"Oh. Ok. I deserved that. But the talk we had, well it confused me." Arthur started.

"Which part?" Merlin asked tersely.

"The part about you know, us, being soulmates." Arthur whispered as if others could hear him in their sleep. Merlin just laughed. 

"Really? That was the part that confused you? Because I remember telling you specifically that that was not the case. Even if it was, it wouldn't matter. And if it was I wouldn't have told you. And you just started avoiding me. Making my job difficult and at the same time fearing for my life." Merlin said. 

"Why would you fear for your life?!" Arthur gasped.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I have stupidly told the Prince Of Camelot that I know people of magic? Because I trust them and that was why I was in Camelot? You know, Camelot where anything related to magic is punishable by death? That Camelot?" Merlin hissed.

"I-" Arthur began. He looked at Merlin just reaped his heart out. "I wouldn't do that to you." Arthur said.

"And how could I know that, sire? You wouldn't talk to me, you were downright avoiding me." Merlin said.

"Because you are my friend. And you wouldn't harm me. You even saved my life. Merlin, please..." Arthur said, shocking Merlin to silence. So Merlin just nodded.

***

Merlin smiled when they reached Ealdor. And his smile grew when he saw Will waiting for them. He jumped down of his horse before it came to a full stop and hugged Will. 

"Welcome back, idiot." Will said as he was smiling. 

"Good to be back, jerk." Merlin responded. Merlin turned to others and saw the curiosity in their eyes. Well, curiosity and something else, in Arthur's.

"This is my friend, best friend, Will." Merlin introduced him. 

"And let me guess!!! The one with the beauty of a Queen and smile like sunshine is Guinivere." Will began. "And the one with the beauty of a Goddes and fierceness of a lion is, Lady Morgana, my lady." He said, bowing. "Oooh!! The knight in the shining armour! You must be Lancelot." He continued smiling. Then he stopped. "Hmm... Two blondes... I wonder which one of you is the prince... Well, now I know." Will said when he saw Leon smile. "You must be Sir Leon, my replacement! Oh! Calm your horses Royal Pratness, I mean my prince. Sorry. Let me correct myself, Sir Leon, the only other idiot except me to have this idiot as a close friend!" Will finished, ignoring Arthur's red-faced anger at the nickname.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we are all close friends to Merlin." Morgan said laughing. 

"Well, my condolences to all of you then." Will said, so Merlin smacked him at the back of his head.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!!" Will said. "Now if you will allow me, Welcome to Ealdor. We desperately need your help, so thank you all for coming."

***

They organized better this time. The training Will had done was helpful and people were more willing to listen this time. The overall plan was the same. They trapped Kanen and his men and they took them down swiftly. There was no need to use magic, except the one Morgana used starting the fire. Nobody knew or saw that except Leon, and of course Merlin who sensed the magic. 

Merlin walked to Morgana after the fight. "I am glad that you did that." He whispered. Morgana just nodded with a small smile. She didn't question how Merlin even knew. So Merlin decided that he was ready to tell her, about his magic. 

***

Next morning came quickly and all of them was exhausted but they knew that they should have back. Merlin was the last one to leave the house, he hugged his mother and Will and promised to keep writing. When he arrived at the stables, Arthur froze.

"I thought you decided to stay." Arthur said. 

"Are you that eager to get rid of me, sire?" Merlin asked. Arthur frowned. 

"No." He said."Quite the opposite actually." He murmured thinking that Merlin couldn't hear him. But of course, Merlin heard. Merlin ducked his head and smiled. They were going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wasn't planning to add the whole soulmate stuff and I honestly don't have any idea that how it will work out in the story. I am open to all kinds of suggestions. Like should I add chapters for just Gwen/Lancelot or Leon/Morgana? Should I do it in a mini-series? Or should I just let it flow with the story? 
> 
> Do you like the story so far? Is there a part that is confusing? Etc...
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts about these things. So please let me know if you can?
> 
> Also, you can reach me at Tumblr with the same user name; https://wickedandfantastic.tumblr.com/  
>  I am not an active user but I will answer your questions or we could just chat :)  
> Lots of love, xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I am so sorry that it took this long for me to post the new chapter. I am so very sorry, life got busy. I hope that this will be worth the wait.

Merlin dreaded the day Arthur had killed the unicorn. He didn't know how to stop it and not give away his magic. He didn't like his chances. And the day had come. Just like last time, Merlin was the first one to reach the unicorn. 'You have to leave.' He spoke at the unicorn's mind. But she just ignored the message and took a step towards him, she nuzzled his shoulder and Merlin smiled. And of course, that was when Arthur and his band of idiots came at the scene. 

"Arthur! NO!" Merlin shouted but the arrow was loose. So, Merlin stopped the time briefly. And jumped in front of the arrow and let the time loose. The arrow impaled him at his shoulder. "FUCK." Merlin shouted. 

"What the fuck?!"Arthur shouted back. The unicorn sniffed at him and left. Merlin relaxed. 

"Why are you such an idiot! Why would you jump in front of an arrow? And you stopped me from killing that hideous creature." Arthur came at him shouting. 

"Hideous?! You are hideous! That creature is pure magic! You imbecilic prat of a prince! I don't even know what would have happened if you managed to kill it!" Merlin shouted back. Famine, drought, death... He shuddered as he remembered. 

"Well, I am sure, nothing would have happened, except for it being dead." Arthur said. And Merlin remembered Arthur's ignorance. He was growing up much faster this time but this proved that Merlin should have let some of the things he prevented stopped some of the growth that happened last time. And if the arrow on the shoulder wasn't enough, he saw Anhora. And he just sighed.

***

When they got back Merlin left the group without saying anything. He went to his room and cleaned himself. He removed the makeshift bandage and cleaned the wound. He had to keep them for now because of the obvious reasons. He dressed up and left to find Leon.

Leon was at his post, as always. 

"I don't think me getting shot with an arrow worked." Merlin said. 

"How is your shoulder?" Leon asked concerned. 

"Nothing I am not used to, I am not looking forward to the itching stage though. Anyways, I saw Anhora as Arthur was being an idiot." Merlin rushed. 

"That is not good, is it? Maybe we should tell Morgana?" Leon asked. Merlin smirked. 

"Morgana, hm? Eager to talk to her, hm?" Merlin teased, Leon punched him on the shoulder. 

"What?! You didn't think that I didn't notice, did you? If I knew last time that all it takes to make Morgana blush, I would have used my match-making skills at you, not Gwen and Arthur." Merlin smirked. 

"Shut up. It is not like that and you know it! Morgana would not look at me that way!" Leon hissed. 

"Are you sure, Sir Leon?" Gwen's voice came from behind them, both men jumped. 

"Uhm..." Leon said intelligently. Merlin chuckled.

"How much did you heard?" Merlin asked. 

"Well, only the last sentence. But I don't really need context when it is in front of my eyes. My lady thinks highly of you, Sir Leon." Gwen smiled. Leon coughed and looked away. 

"Well, same could be said about you and a certain knight, m'lady." Merlin teased. Gwen blushed. 

"Merlin. We have a business to attend to. Is Lady Morgana available?" Leon asked.

"You are no fun! I took an arrow to the shoulder today! Let me have my fun!" Merlin scoffed but nodded. 

"You did what?" Gwen asked panicked.

"Eh, it's nothing. Like Leon said we have a business to attend to and we could use Morgana's help." Merlin responded.

"She is in her rooms. I am going to fetch some water, I will meet you there." Gwen replied.

***

"Come in." Morgana's voice said. 

"Sorry to disturb you, my lady." Leon greeted.

"Don't be silly. You are always welcome." Morgana said and then blushed. "Both of you I mean. But I am curious, last time you to came unannounced my life took a significant turn. So what life-changing news you have brought to me this time?" Morgana questioned. 

"Well, not life-changing per se. But we may have a problem. And when I say we, I mean all of Camelot." Merlin began. Morgana gestured him to continue. "Yesterday, when we were hunting, we came across a Unicorn. And well, Arthur almost killed it." Merlin said. 

"Almost?" Morgana asked.

"Well, I may have jumped in front of the arrow..." Merlin replied. Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Anyway... Then, Arthur and I shouted about who is more of an idiot to each other a bit, and when we were arguing I saw this man. Anhora, he is the keeper of the Unicorns. So we may have been cu-" Just as Merlin was finishing Gwen burst into the room.

"I am sorry! But we have a problem! All the water supply has vanished. I got two pumps of water and then it was just sand!" Gwen burst out. 

"We have been cursed." Merlin summed up. 

"How? How did you know?" Morgana asked. 

"Uhm... This is not how I wanted to do this... But it seems like nothing goes as planned these days." Merlin muttered.

"What?" Morgana frowned.

"Well, Imayhavemagic." Merlin said quickly. 

"YOU WHAT?" Morgana gasped. 

"That was not correct. I am magic. But now is not time to explain. Please, we have a curse to lift. And the only thing we can do is to make sure Arthur passes the tests." Merlin said. 

"You can't just say something like that and not explain." Morgana complained. 

"Morgana, trust us, please? I will make sure he explains later." Leon said. 

"You better." Morgana replied. "Go help my idiot of a brother to pass whatever these tests are. And come back here immediately, I will have questions." Morgana dismissed them.

***

When Merlin arrived at Arthur's room he was shouting at Morris, so Merlin didn't bother to knock and let himself in.  
"What do you mean that there is no water?! Are you that lazy?" Arthur shouted. Morris looked frightened.  
"There is no water in all of Camelot." Merlin said. Arthur turned to him.  
"What? Why?" Arthur asked.  
"Looks like a curse. I mean, whatever protection the Unicorns must have looks like it kicked in. Intent to kill is enough apparently." Merlin replied.  
"No, I don't think it is about that, there must be something else." Arthur said.  
"Like what, sire?" Merlin asked, eyebrows raised.  
"There is a lot of magical beings that hate Camelot." Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Of course." Merlin said and turned to leave.  
"All of Camelot?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes. All of it." Merlin said and left.  
***  
"I tried to tell him that it was about the Unicorn but he of course didn't believe me." Merlin complained to Gaius.  
"Did you really expect him to?" Gaius asked.  
"I mean, no. But he trusts me more this time around, so, I had hoped that he would." Merlin said. And Gaius sighed.  
"What?" Merlin asked.  
"It is not that he trusts you more, Merlin. You are cleverer than this. He trusted you immensely before too, from what you have shown me. He just trusts you differently this time." Gaius said.  
"So?" Merlin questioned.  
"So, give him time, you were here for almost seven months now and he trusts you more than most of his knights." Gaius said. "And don't expect him to be the same Arthur he was. You changed too much for that to be true." Gaius added.  
"I don't expect him to be the same. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew that he is never going to be that Arthur. That Arthur died in my arms." Merlin said bitterly.  
***

"Sir Leon!" someone called for him, so he stopped. It was Gwen.  
"My lady would like to talk to you." Gwen said.  
"Oh... About?.." Leon asked.  
"The last conversation, I believe. There is a word that grain stores have depleted too." Gwen said.  
"Right. I will go to her but would you mind doing me favor and tell Lancelot to take my post until I get back? He should be in his rooms." Leon said.  
"Oh, yes, sure, of course." Gwen babbled. Leon smiled and watched her leave.

He knocked on the door before letting himself in.  
"My lady, Gwen said you wish to talk." Leon said.  
"I did, but how many times do I have to tell you to call me Morgana?" She asked.  
"Years of habit." Leon replied.  
"It's just a few years, that habit must be easy to crack. Now, come on Sir Leon, tell me all you can about Merlin while he is busy with whatever danger Arthur put us in to." Morgana demanded.  
"It is a rather long story and I don't know how much of it is comfortable for Merlin, but I can tell you the basics for now?" Leon asked.  
"Fine." Morgana said.

"Merlin doesn't have magic. He is magic. This part he told you. He is born magic, from what he had told me he could do magic even before he started to walk or talk. And he has a destiny. He is the most powerful magical being that ever was. And he is going to share his destiny with a king. The once and future King." Leon said.  
" Arthur?" Morgana asked.  
" Yes. That is how he is known among the druids. And Merlin is Emrys." Leon said.  
" Doesn't Emrys mean immortal? He is not immortal, is he? " Morgana asked.  
" Ah, you are quick." Leon said.  
"You are not telling me something." Morgana concluded.  
"As I said, it is not my story to tell alone." Leon replied.  
"Alone? You are involved somehow then?" Morgana asked.  
"Ah, I have forgotten how clever you are..." Leon mumbled. Morgana just arched her eyebrow. Leon sighed.  
"I ask you to be patient. Until the curse lifts. And then we will explain what we can." Leon said and Morgana hummed.  
"I look forward to it." Morgana dismissed Leon.  
****  
Arthur failed the test about pride yet again and Merlin sighed. He went where he saw Anhora the last time.  
"The savior." Anhora greeted him.  
"The guardian." Merlin greeted back. Anhora looked surprised.  
"Arthur is a good man. And before you say anything, yes I know he has failed. As I know that you could give him one last chance. " Merlin said.  
"Why would I do that?" Anhora asked.  
"Because I stopped him from killing her. Because I know that he has a good heart behind those walls Uther built for him." Merlin replied.  
"Very well. I will test him with Labyrinth of Gedref." Anhora said. And Merlin sighed.  
"Thank you." Merlin said as Anhora disappeared.

***  
Merlin sat in front of Arthur at the same beach, with the same cups between them.  
"All the contents of the cups must be drunk, one of them is a harmless liquid and the other one is a deadly poison. You have no way to know which is which." Anhora said. Arthur looked horrified, even more so than last time.  
"So, the only thing I have to do is mix the cups and drink it. So Camelot will be free from the curse and Arthur would be free to leave?" Merlin asked. Anhora was about the respond when Arthur grabbed the cups, poured one to the other, and downed the liquids.  
"You are not sacrificing yourself for me, for something I have done." Arthur said as the sleeping draught kept hold of him.  
"That idiot. I told you he is a good man." Merlin said.  
"He will wake up." Anhora said.  
"Oh, I know. I was here before." Merlin smiled. It was good to see somethings will never change.  
"The curse is lifted." Anhora said, looking surprised.  
"You can ask." Merlin smiled.  
"How did you know?" Anhora asked.  
"You are aware of the prophecies, right?" Merlin asked. When Anhora nodded, Merlin continued; "We are at the future part. We were here before, he did the same thing before." Merlin said.  
"That is good to hear." Anhora said. "She will find you, saving her life bound her to you." Anhora said.  
"What do you mean?" Merlin asked. But Anhora was gone. There was a sharp intake of breath. Merlin turned to Arthur and smiled at him.  
***  
They returned to Camelot and just as Merlin was about to leave Arthur grabbed his wrist.  
"We need to talk." Arthur said.  
"About?" Merlin asked.  
"A lot of things. Like how you know this much about magic." Arthur whispered.  
"Not yet." Merlin said as he freed his wrist and left.  
***  
Merlin found Leon in his room this time.  
"Do you want Morgana to know that you are immortal?" Leon asked.  
"Yes. I should ask the same question to you." Merlin replied.  
"I don't want her to think differently about me." Leon said.  
"That is not a good secret to keep Leon. You won't get old. You won't be killed unless Arthur decides to pierce your heart with the Excalibur. If you plan to pursue her, she needs to know." Merlin said. Leon looked crushed.  
"She will get old. I can not bear to have her and lose her in a few decades." Leon mumbled.  
"Lose her? Leon, she is as immortal as you." Merlin said. Leon looked at him shocked. "Please don't tell me you didn't know. I managed to kill her last time, but it cost me a lot of magic and I had the Excalibur. She is going to be the High Priestess. It is in her blood." Merlin said.  
"Yes, I want her to know." Leon said.  
****  
"It is story time then?" Morgana asked as she let them in.  
"If you are not busy." Merlin replied.  
"I am not. Sit and begin." Morgana said.  
"You are bossier than I remember." Merlin said. Before Morgana could say anything Merlin started.

"How old do you think I am?" Merlin asked. 

"I don't see how that is connected but you are at most 23 summers?" Morgana replied. 

"Yeah? Leon told you my other name, yes?" Merlin asked as Morgana nodded. And then her eyes widened with understanding.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I am close to 3 thousand." Merlin replied. Morgana laughed and Merlin just looked at her. 

"You can't be serious, are you serious?" Morgana shrieked.

"I am. Morgana, I am not going to tell you everything. I can't. I am going to show you a few things after an explanation." Merlin said. Morgana just nodded. 

"First of all, I knew you. And I let you down before and I am sorry." Merlin began.

"It wasn't just you. All of us did. But please believe us when we say we are sorry." Leon added. Morgana looked like she wanted out. 

"Things that I am going to show you might make you despise me. But please listen to me after that, please promise that you will listen." Merlin begged. Morgana looked terrified.

"Ok. I promise." She said. 

"When I was seventeen, my mother sent me to Camelot, to study with Gaius. Both medicine and magic. I arrived and I was terrified. Gwen and I made quick friends and I saved Arthur's life again..."

***

Morgan listened to Merlin quietly. Feeling shocked and terrified. And disgusted with herself when Merlin talked about her. And when Merlin showed her some of the things, like her trying to kill Gwen, managing to kill Uther, being the reason of Lancelot's death, twice. Merlin poisoning her, begging her to forgive him, Merlin keeping his magic secret and that secret rotting him, taking Merlin's magic away from him, causing Mordred to kill Arthur, Merlin killing her... Merlin being alone, Merlin waiting for Arthur to come back, Merlin looking for her, Merlin finding Leon hundreds of years from now, Merlin and Leon coming back, to save them... 

She didn't notice she was crying until someone hugged her. She looked up to see who was it, just the find herself face to face with Leon, whose eyes were red. Morgana sniffed and straightened up. 

"You killed me." Morgana turned to Merlin. Merlin who was on his knees in front of her, neck bowed. Morgana's breath stuttered. 

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. You were one of my best friends. But I was corrupted. I trusted the dragon too much. I don't want to lose you again." Merlin said. Morgana looked at the man in front of her, the man that was so powerful that he could bend time, the man who loved so freely, the man that saved her so much pain, the man that was still in pain even after hundreds of years. So, Morgana kneeled on the floor too. 

"I forgive you." Morgana said. Merlin took a sharp breath and sobbed, clutching her. So Morgana made a promise to herself. She will see this man happy. She will see him free. With that in mind, she hugged Merlin. And then she turned her head to Leon, who was looking at them with a fond smile and tears in his eyes. 

"Oh, Don't think for a moment that you can walk away mister. You have a lot to explain." Morgana said to him, just to see his smile grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I got a job and I have summer school to attend to, so I really didn't have time. I am working like 14 hours a day, for six days of a week. I am trying to write a little every time but I rarely got enough time. I am sorry. I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I will try to update in at least once at two weeks. Take good care of yourselves and Happy Eid.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again. I believe once a month will be it from now on. If I will have the chance and inspiration I will post more. Enjoy.

It's been weeks since Merlin told Morgana everything he could. He was avoiding her mostly, but a week ago Morgana ambushed him and hugged him until he got over the shock and hugged back. And then she demanded that he should be teaching her magic. So, they decided that Sundays were best for that and now Merlin was waiting for her in the forest. 

A few minutes later Merlin heard someone approaching from the trees to his left. Morgana came to the clearing and behind her was Gwen, Lancelot, and Leon. Merlin raised his eyebrows. 

"I didn't know we would have an audience." He greeted. 

"Well, I had to tell Uther something." Morgana shrugged. Merlin nodded. 

"We will start with the basics. Like lighting a fire or stopping it." Merlin said. Morgana nodded so they began.

****

Merlin was getting angsty. Questing Beast appeared near the border towns. Terrorizing and killing villagers, just like last time. This was one of the hard spots in the past for him. The first time he killed. He didn't want that. He was hoping he could manage to control the Cup Of Life. But he wasn't sure. 

"What am I going to do?" Merlin whispered. Leon just hugged him tighter.

"We will try to save Arthur. But if we fail, we will do the same thing you did last time. We will go to the Isle of Blessed. But this time you will be the one to use the cup." Leon murmured. 

"What if I can't?" Merlin asked. 

"You can. You are the most powerful magical being that exists." Leon said. 

"I don't want to kill anymore. I have to give them a chance. I have to convince them that Uther'll not harm anyone of magic anymore." Merlin whispered. 

"We are the future Merlin. We can do this. We will do this. Uther's bias will not survive even if he does. That bias, racism can not survive. We will not allow it. We have seen the consequences of that." Leon said heatedly. And he was right. Uther's hypocrisy, his bias ruined so many lives even centuries later. He was the first leader that killed people because of one specific reason and it was not innocence or crime. He killed because they possessed magic. And others followed. It was not magic, but religion, skin color, sexual orientation... All the things people couldn't choose or change or shouldn't have to change. 

"After this, we start on Uther." Merlin replied. 

****

They couldn't save Arthur from getting bit. That idiot had a hero complex size of a mountain. He jumped in front of Merlin and collapsed. So Merlin killed the beast and got Arthur out of the cave. He gave him to other guards and Leon. 

"I am going." Merlin said at their questioning looks. "To get the cure. That beast was magical. So is the cure. I know where to get it but I won't let you kill the people there. You can tell the king. I will see him when Arthur is cured." Merlin said.

"I am going with him." Leon said. 

"That will not be necessary Sir Leon." Merlin replied. 

"King trusts me Merlin." Leon said.

"I don't care. You will not kill them." Merlin said. They had planned this. 

"I am not coming for them. I am coming for Arthur." Leon replied. Merlin bowed his head and then turned around to get his horse.

****

They rode hard and fast towards the Isle of Blessed. When they arrived Merlin heard Leon gasp. He turned to his friend. 

"I just wasn't expecting it to be beautiful." Leon said. Merlin snorted. 

"It is in ruins." Merlin pointed out.

"I know, but I was an architect sometime in the future you know? I can see it." Leon said awed. 

"Sure. Back to business. You will not enter the yard if I don't specifically say so. If things get out of control, she could not know your identity." Merlin said. Leon nodded. They got off of their horses and tied them to the trees. Merlin summoned the boat to them and off they went.

***

"Nimueh." Merlin said to the empty yard. And she appeared behind him. 

"Ah, young sorcerer. You came to me but why would I help you after all the plans wasted because of you?" She crooned. 

"I thought you were better than this about reading the auras." Was Merlin's only reply. Nimueh narrowed her eyes and looked once again. Merlin let her. She gasped when she saw it.

"That is impossible." Nimueh said. 

"It is not or I would not be here. Welcome to the future part." Merlin smirked. Nimueh tried to attack but Merlin froze her and locked her powers for now. 

"What did you do?" Nimueh asked terrified. 

"I locked your powers for the time being. Before we continue, summon Morgause." Merlin said. 

"How do you k-"Nimueh began.

"I already lived the next 1500 or so years. Summon her." Merlin interrupted. And Nimueh did. 

"What happen-" Morgause took the scene in front of her and summoned her magic, and Merlin did the same thing he did to Nimueh. 

"Morgause." Merlin greeted. "I am going to give both of you two different choices. You are going to listen and then you will have one month to decide, in the meantime your magic will be locked away and only will be reachable to self-defense but never enough to kill. Do you understand?" Merlin said. 

"Who do you think you are?! Unhand me right now!" Morgause screeched. 

"I am EMRYS. I am Merlin. I am a friend of Camelot and protector of magic." Merlin said. 

"You can't be both." Nimueh said. 

"I can and I am. I told you that we are in the Future Part. You both know the prophecy. You both can see the auras. You can see that I am old and powerful. More powerful than you can imagine." Merlin said. Merlin could see the defeat in their eyes. 

"Let's hear it then." Morgause spat.

"First, tell me your reasons. And know this, you can not lie to me or deceive me. I know your futures, your pasts, and presents. I just never had the chance to listen. So I am asking, why? Nimueh, you were the court sorcerer what went wrong? What happened to Uther and Ygraine?" Merlin asked. Nimueh stayed silent. 

"I can force the answers out of you, but please don't make me." Merlin said. Nimueh sighed.

"Ygraine was the only one I ever loved. She was everything to me. My best friend, my love, my anchor." Nimueh whispered. And wasn't that a surprise. Merlin learned about anchors the moment Arthur died. Because he was Merlin's. Anchors made them human, made them calm. Losing one, it was almost equal to losing the humanity of yourself. The anchor could change but the change wasn't easy. The power inside you grew uncontrollably. When Merlin lost his, well there was a reason why he didn't return to Camelot after.

"When they asked me to use the Cup of Life for a child, I refused. I begged her to not do it. I told her the price. I begged Uther. But they insisted. Uther said he will pay the price. I believed him, I was young and somewhat naive. But that scum didn't pay. Or he did but with Ygraine's life. I lost my anchor. I lost myself. And then I found a new Anchor." Nimueh said. And it dawned on Merlin then.

"Your anchor is Revenge." Merlin said. 

"It is." Nimueh smiled. 

"That has to change. But for now, fine." Merlin said. And he turned to Morgause. 

"My sister." She said.

"Morgana." Merlin said. 

"So you know what he took from me." Morgause said.

"It wasn't him, this time. Morgana is his daughter. And she has magic. I am training her." Merlin said. Morgause looked shocked. 

"I didn't last time. And it didn't end well for anyone of us." Merlin added. "For your options. Nimueh, you have two choices, one; I will lock your powers permanently and send you so far away, where people never heard of Camelot or Uther. Two; You make an oath to never ever hurt anyone or kill anyone deliberately or not, you will not order anyone or manipulate anyone to do so, you will live a peaceful life and in exchange, you will have your power and in the future, you will have a school to teach people who possess the gift of magic, you will have counsel on Camelot, you will have my aid in the difficulties the time will put on us." Merlin finished. Nimueh looked stunned. 

"Morgause, your two choices are; one, you will lose your power and chance to ever see Morgana or communicate with her, she will not know of your existence and you will be sent far away from both Morgana and Nimueh. Two; You will leave Cedric and his stupid plan to conquer Camelot back, you will make an oath to never harm anyone that allies with Camelot, that you will not hurt or kill anyone deliberately or not, that you will not use dark magic in any harmful way and that you will not ever teach or suggest to anyone in any way about anything that concerns dark magic. And in exchange, you will get to meet Morgana, to get to know her, to teach her the Old religion, you will get to teach anyone willing to learn old ways. You will have my counsel and my aid when you need the most." Merlin said. 

"And of course, after the new moon, Uther's punishment will begin but it will not kill him. I will not kill him, because for whatever reason his children love him. But Uther will not get away easy. He will suffer for whenever long. He will see the consequences of his vendetta. He will see the future and believe when I say, it will be worse than death for him." Merlin said darkly. Both women's eyes widened at that. 

"One last thing." Merlin said and summoned the cup. 

"Let me, you don't know what you are doing." Nimueh said. 

"No, I don't. But you don't have my trust yet. You will not have it for a long time." Merlin said and closed his eyes. He summoned the storm and let himself lose in the magic in the land to feel the ones at the edge of the death. He chose an ex knight, still fighting but having only minutes of a fight within him. So he made the sacrifice. Without changing anyone's fate.

***

When he opened his eyes he was not at the Isle of Blessed. He was somewhere white, like crossroads at the same time. In the blink of an eye, there was a young woman in front of him but Merlin knew the appearances were mostly wrong with magical beings. The woman smiled. And Merlin noticed that she had three different auras. She was the Triple Goddess. 

"It is an honor to be in your presence my grace." Merlin said. 

"Same could be said for your self Emrys. You do know that you are the only truly immortal being right? And please call me Diana or Hecate. Both were me." She said. Merlin was confused. 

"My friend-" Merlin began.

"Ah, young Leon, he was my gift to earth along with few others. You on the other hand you are Magic's gift to earth. Even if your body could be killed, your soul could not." Hecate said. 

"Where am I?" Merlin asked.

"We are at the crossroads. I have noticed the moment you changed the future, but that means that I am not needed anymore. My time is done, and my power is yours. What you do with it, well that is why we are at the crossroads." She replied. 

"Why didn't you reach out before?" Merlin asked, confused.

"You didn't touch anything of mine with your magic before this." Hecate answered.

"What will happen now?" Merlin asked. 

"I may be a Goddess, Emrys but I don't know everything. My sisters are weaving the new story, the true one but even they don't know. The only thing I know is, I am not needed anymore. Just my power is. And it is up to what to do with it. Now, come. I would like to see the last of my priestesses, and I would like them to see me." 

****

Merlin opened his eyes with a gasp, the cup was full in his hands, shimmering with magic. Hecate was behind Nimueh and Morgause so the women haven't seen her yet. Hecate looked at him and pointed at the direction of Leon. 

"Leon, you can come." Merlin shouted. Hecate smiled. Leon came running and stopped when he was her. Morgause turned her head to look too and she gasped. 

"My children." Hecate said. Her voice is enthralling. "My champion." She said looking at Leon. Leon blushed. 

"The time has changed. I am asking you to trust Emrys because from now on, he is the one who possesses my power, he is the one who will look after everyone. But you are the ones that must keep this as a secret." Hecate said, walking towards Merlin. She stopped a few inches away from him and put her arms around his neck. "I hope that you will choose wisely." Hecate said and then she kissed him. Merlin froze with the shock and pain of the transferring power. And slowly Hecate disappeared. Merlin gasped and fell to his knees. Leon was there in seconds helping him stand up. 

"Too much power." Merlin murmured. 

"Are you high?" Leon asked. 

"Probably." Merlin laughed. 

"I choose option two." Morgause said. And Merlin could feel the determination in her. She was truthful. So Merlin released her. And put a block on her powers, but just the parts that were tainted with black magic. 

"I choose option two, too. But I request from you to block my power until I find a new anchor." Nimueh said, her voice trembling. Merlin did what she asked.

"You will have them back when you find it. Try hope." Merlin murmured. Leon took the cup from his hands and poured the contents in an empty flask. 

"We are ready to go." Leon said. 

"Are you coming?" Merlin asked to Morgause. She looked back at him shocked. 

"In a few weeks, I have loose ends to tie." Morgause answered.

"Be careful. I don't want Morgana to lose you again." Merlin said. And they left.

****

Merlin and Leon saddled their horses and Merlin teleported himself to Arthur's chambers as he put an illusion on himself. Once he was sure that he was alone he dropped the illusion and kneeled beside Arthur. He helped Arthur to drink from the flask and waited.

****

Merlin didn't know when he fell asleep but he woke up with a hand in his hair. He raised his head and came face to face with an awake Arthur.

"You are ok." Arthur whispered. 

"You are an idiot." Merlin replied. Arthur looked at him like he wanted to punch him. "Well, you are. You are the future king, Arthur. You can't jump in front of danger every time someone is threatened." Merlin said.

"I don't always jump in front of danger." Arthur said. Merlin raised his eyebrows. "I don't. Not always. Only when someone I lo- care about is in danger." Arthur mumbled. Merlin didn't know how to answer that. And thankfully the door of Arthur's chambers opened, saving Merlin from answering. Arthur looked disappointed. Uther and few guards came into the room. When Uther saw Arthur awake he relaxed a bit but when he saw Merlin he tensed back up.

"Merlin Ambrosia, you are under arrest for using the aid of magic and not reporting the users of said magic. That is treason for Camelot." Uther said. Merlin sighed and got up. 

"You could avoid execution by saying the names and whereabouts of the sorcerers," Uther said. 

"Of course, my king. They are at the Isle of Blessed." Merlin said. Uther's eyes widened. "Her name is Nimueh and she is dead. And here is one of the most powerful magical artifacts, The Cup Of Life." Merlin said. Reaching his bag and getting the cup. "I believe you are familiar with it. You are the last one before me to using it's magic after all." Merlin said smirking. Uther's face was pale. He looked at him and then Arthur in horror. 

"Who paid the price?" Uther asked. 

"Nimueh." Merlin lied. He held out the cup to Uther. Uther grabbed the cup with shaking hands. Merlin smiled. Uther was done. He would give up from his duties in a few weeks if he was strong enough if not it would only take a week. 

"Take him to the dungeons. He will spend the week there." Uther said and left the room. Merlin just smiled. He turned to the guards to leave but Arthur grabbed his arm, worry in his eyes. 

"I will be ok. This is not the first time I spend in the dungeons nor will it be the last." Merlin reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? Did you guys like it? Let me know.
> 
> ****
> 
> I don't know anyone here is an MCU fan like me, but I had to share my emotions about Chadwick Boseman. In my opinion, he was an incredible actor, a beautiful human being, and someone to be proud of. Being part of the movies he made while fighting stage 3 cancer... And hiding it from the media. Fighting for his family, for us, for himself. I am incredibly humbled in front of his existence. And even after he passed everyone will remember him as a King, as Black Panther, as a good damn actor, as an incredible rolemodel, as a good man. I will remember him like that. Rest in Power, Chadwick. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

_He was burning and at the same time he could see himself watching._

_He was choking because of the rope around his neck and at the same time he was watching._

_He could feel the ax above his neck just before it chopped his head off and at the same time he was watching._

_He was dying in his bed, he could feel it. That was when Morgana came to the room, he was so grateful to see her before he died, she was gone for so long. But no, she was not gone, they just had dinner together._

_He remembered dying a slow death. He remembered Arthur struggling. And the scene changed again._

_He was at the throne room when Arthur barged in, furious and murderous. Accusing him of killing Ygraine. His son almost killing him._

_He saw that it was his daughter who had succeeded to kill him. That it was because he shunned her for something she didn’t have control of. Magic._

_He saw Morgana trying to kill Arthur, Morgana almost destroying Camelot, Morgana who was not his Morgana anymore._

_He saw Arthur maturing, Arthur losing him, Arthur marrying a servant girl, Arthur trying and failing to stop Morgana, Arthur losing so many people._

_He saw Morgana die at the end of a sword, he saw Arthur dying the same way. He saw, he saw and he saw…_

Uther woke with a gasp. Trying not the cry. It was all a nightmare after all. Except it didn’t felt like it.

***

“Arthur is getting suspicious. We have to do something about it.” He heard Morgana say. He stopped in his tracks. He knew that something was going on. He couldn’t see who Morgana was speaking but that meant that they couldn’t see him too.

“We still don’t know how he feels about, you know...” Leon replied to Morgana.

“Leon come on, we know. We knew before. And we know now. Arthur never would trust us fully if we involved him right now.” Merlin said. About what? Arthur thought to himself.

“Arthur is not Uther. I want to tell him. I want to tell him Uther’s lies. I want to tease him about him being my baby brother. Real, blood brother. He at least deserves to know that. But I trust him with my magic, too.” Morgana said. And Arthur stopped breathing. Brother? Magic? What? Arthur thought.

“Him knowing your magic, we can explain. But we can not explain the brother part. And you know it. Morgana, he is not ready for that. Please trust me.” Merlin said. And Arthur was angry. How dare they? How could they hide something like this from him? Didn’t they trust him?

“Merlin…” Lancelot began.

“I can’t.” Merlin said. Something in his voice somehow soothed him. “I can’t lose him again. We have a plan. We are doing better than I expected. But please don’t ask me to lose him, I just got him back. He will hate me at the end of this but at least I would ensure his survival and happiness by then.” Merlin said. And Arthur left.

***

Arthur was acting weird again, Merlin noticed. It was like the first time around, Arthur questioned his every move again. It was driving Merlin crazy.

Uther well, Uther was another thing. He was more irritable and tense. He too questioned every move, just not only Merlin’s. He was watching Morgana like a hawk and that was making things harder for everyone involved.

“I am going crazy, Merlin! And I’ve had enough! I am telling Arthur, at least about my magic. He can help that way! He knows something is up anyway. We can tell him some druid is helping me one of your friends.” Morgana exclaimed.

“Morgana…” Merlin began.

“I’ve had enough!” Morgana repeated. Merlin sighed and nodded.

“Really? Oh, thank god!” Morgana said, relieved.

***

“Arthur!” Merlin called. Arthur was planning on ignoring him, as he did for the last two weeks. But Merlin caught up to him.

“What?” Arthur snapped. Merlin looked taken aback.

“Morgana,” Merlin began.

“Are you courting her?” Arthur asked without meaning to.

“Wha- no, of course not.” Merlin replied.

“What pray tell are you doing with her then? Always with her, whispering with her, meeting with her in the woods.” Arthur grumbled.

“In the woods? How did you? Did you follow her?” Merlin asked, looking like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t do. Serves him well, Arthur thought.

“What if I did?” Arthur asked.

“Well, that is something you should talk to her. And that is why I am here, Morgana invites you to dinner tonight.” Merlin said.

“Why?” Arthur asked.

“Just be there. You will, hopefully, understand then.” Merlin said and turned around and left.

***

“Are you sure he is coming?” Morgana asked the tenth time. Merlin sighed.

“He is. I don’t know when but he followed you one Sunday. He asked me if I am courting you.” Merlin said. Leon snorted.

“Should all of us be here? I mean I feel like we are strong-arming him.” Lancelot said.

“We kind of are doing that. But I don’t know, it doesn’t feel right to leave Morgana alone in this. Except for her having magic, the rest of it is my plan and in Arthur’s eyes it’ll be my fault. Even if we don’t tell him about me. And I don’t think we should. Not until I am sure that Uther’s reign is over.” Merlin said.

***

When Arthur stepped into Morgana’s room, he didn’t expect all of them to be there. It is about magic then, he thought.

“You didn’t mention it will be a group thing.” Arthur said to Merlin.

“Morgana asked for support.” Leon answered. Arthur hummed and sat down to the empty seat.

“Well, you didn’t ask me here for food.” Arthur said when no one spoke. Morgana’s eyes widened.

“Uhm, yes. I have something to tell you and I expect you to let me speak without interruption and then ask your questions and let us answer them and to not storm out.” Morgana listed. Arthur lifted his eyebrow but when no one continued he nodded.

“Ok. So you know that I go to the forest almost every Sunday. Well, that is because I need some practice in control. Because I don’t want anyone to hurt because of me. And they could get hurt because of me if I don’t have control. I almost set my room on fire after a nightmare. So, uhm the reason that I need to learn and practice control because I have magic. Apparently, I am a seer. You remember when I tried to warn you about Sophia? Well, I saw her drowning you in my dream. And well, I warned Merlin. So he stopped her. And then came to me and explained some things. And he and Leon were helping me to control it.” Morgana rushed. And then everyone went silent again, with their eyes on Arthur.

“Why did you start practicing magic in the first place?” Arthur asked.

“For control, as I said.” Morgana said.

“No, the nightmares, fire? Why did you start?” Arthur clarified.

“I didn’t. I didn’t even know that I had magic until Merlin explained.” Morgana replied.

“That’s not how it works, is it? You start practicing it and it starts to corrupt you?” Arthur said.

“No.” Merlin said. Arthur turned to him. “No, magic won’t corrupt anyone, just like a sword won’t when you start using it. It is a power, a tool. You can be born with magic, it will show when someone is mature enough. Morgana is a Seer. She was born with her power. Her nightmares were possibilities of the future, some of them changed, some of them happened. The moment she started believing them, the spark in her grew, if she didn’t learn control, her premonitions would have driven her mad. Seers, they are powerful, their magic wants to be noticed, that is why I told her, that is why I am helping her.” Merlin finished.

“Arthur…” Morgana began, looking unsure. “I-” she continued.

“Ok.” Arthur interrupted.

“Ok?” Morgana asked with hope in her eyes.

“Father can not know about this. But ok. I am willing to believe you. I know you, Morgana, you are the best person I know. We grew up together. I am willing to trust you. But why didn’t you come to me before? Why now?” Arthur asked.

“I wanted to. I really did. Especially after ı found out that you are my-” Morgana stopped.

“I am your what?” Arthur asked, wanting to hear the explanation. But no one answered. Morgana was looking at Merlin with pleading eyes. Merlin’s face was closed off.

“You mean after you learned that I am your brother, ‘real, blood brother’. Is that what you mean?” Arthur said he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to know so, so badly. He heard Merlin sigh.

“You know?!” Morgana gasped. “How long?” Morgana added eyes narrowed. Like she thought he knew his whole life.

“I was waiting for you to come to me. If you would tell me… I guess I should have waited more, hm? Until Merlin? Merlin of all people permitted you to do so?” Arthur snapped.

“Arthur-” Leon began.

“Oh, sorry no it is not permission. It was about how you were going to explain it to me right?” Arthur cut him. Arthur turned to Merlin again, who was sitting without even blinking, staring right back at him. Arthur stood up abruptly.

“I will not tell THE KING, anything about this talk. But I would like to think about everything you said.” Arthur said and left.

***

“Of all the times he could have followed us, it is that time…” Lancelot said.

“What are we going to do?” Gwen asked.

“Well, I am giving him time, I said my piece. He has the right to think about it. But it went better than I expected.” Morgana said. Merlin was still staring at the seat Arthur had sat.

“I have to-” Merlin began and got up just as abruptly as Arthur and left.

***

“Arthur!” Merlin called and relieved when Arthur stopped this time.

“I really don’t want to listen to you right now Merlin.” Arthur said.

“I know and I sorry.” Merlin said.

“ Why?” Arthur asked.

“Why, what?” Merlin asked.

“Why hide this from me? Is it because you don’t trust me?” Arthur asked.

“No. I trust you with my life, hell I trust you with the lives of everyone I love.” Merlin said.

“Why then? And why do you trust me this much?” Arthur asked.

“Because you don’t trust me enough, yet. I hope you will one day, even if in the end I have to lose it.” Merlin said, his voice lowering to a whisper at the end.

“Why would you have to lose it?” Arthur asked. Merlin smiled brokenly.

“You will see.” was all Merlin could say.

“There is something about you, Merlin Ambrosia. And I will find it out.” Arthur said.

“You will and I am trying to delay that, because when you do, I am afraid you will hate me.” Merlin whispered, but Arthur already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!!! This is really the first story I am trying to write until the end and I am struggling. My mind just blocked and I have like five different storylines inside my head. So from now one I am not making any promises about when will I post another chapter. The only promise I will make is that I will not abandon this story, I will bring it to an end.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. And thank you for your comments and patience.


	13. Chapter 13

It was weeks ago now, since the night they told Arthur about Morgana’s magic. And Arthur was ignoring Merlin ever since then. He was okay with everyone but him. And that made Merlin bitter. And Merlin being bitter made him avoid his friends too. He didn’t avoid his duties, he still shadowed Arthur but that is all he did. He didn’t try to start conversations, he didn’t joke around, he even stopped talking to Leon. He was disappointing his friend, Merlin knew. But it was all he could do at the moment. No, that was a lie. Leon would listen, he knew, Leon listened to him many times since they found each other at that cafe, years ago. But Merlin wanted to be bitter, so he did.  
He was in his head and that wasn’t a good thing for centuries. When he was in his head, he always became cruel. He didn’t want that now, with the power of the Triple Goddess in him, he could destroy everything he fought to save, being cruel was not an option. So he became petty, not in the obvious way but in a way no one would know. He built himself a bathroom from the future, he took bubble baths, he enchanted the training dummies to fight back in subtle ways, like when someone - Arthur- hit them particularly hard they would swing back more force than expected. He created a house for himself in the woods to get away from Camelot he so missed, he filled it with things from the future he missed. But he was alone.  
Shutting Leon out made him miserable but he was jealous that Arthur had forgiven him so quickly. So he withheld. But being alone was never good for Merlin. The nightmares were vicious when he wasn’t busy. The ones he gave Uther was nothing considering his own. He lived a long life and lost a lot of things and people. He fought in so many wars on so many fronts. He lost so many loved ones, friends, lovers, friends who became family, enemies that turned to friends, even enemies that turned lovers. He lost Arthur, so many times. So, he stopped sleeping to avoid the increasing nightmares. He became sleep deprived but that didn’t bother him, he never needed much sleep. But sleep helped him to keep control, not his magic, but his temper. So he started training excessively. Whenever he was not shadowing Arthur he was training. He sometimes forgot to eat but that wasn’t a problem, the extra magic gave him enough energy for lifetimes. Not that he was planning to use the magic for that, he didn’t need it and he had other plans for it. But they had to wait until Uther gave up the throne.

At the moment, he was at the training grounds, trying to get out of his own head but not particularly managing it. When he felt someone approaching him from behind he swung around with his dagger in hand, holding it to the neck of whoever it was.

“Whoa! Calm down.” The person said calmly, Evan, Merlin noticed. 

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asked, lowering the dagger. 

“I should be the one to ask that. How long have you been out here?” Evan replied.

“Not long, since dinner.” Merlin answered.  
“Merlin, it is almost dawn.” Evan said, his eyes wide. And just like that all the energy Merlin had in him slipped away.  
“Fuck…” Merlin muttered.  
“Were you training since you came here?” Evan questioned with disbelieving eyes.  
“Yes. I should go, the prince will be awake soon.” Merlin said.  
“Yeah, no. You are going to bed.” Evan said.  
“How forward of you Sir Evan. But duty calls.” Merlin smirked.  
“Oh believe me I would like you in my bed, but you need sleep.” Evan said with ease and a smirk.  
“Who needs sleep when they can have you?” Merlin replied. Evan laughed. When he saw the look in Merlin’s eyes he blushed.  
“You must be tired.” Evan tried.  
“I will sleep after.” Merlin said. And Evan gave in. Merlin smiled. He may not have any chance with the one he truly wanted but he still had his charm. And a casual affair never hurt anyone, well it never hurt him. 

***

Arthur was angry with his friends and his sister. HIS SISTER, he had a sister. And that was the problem, they planned to not to tell him that, they hid from him. He didn’t speak with them for days but every single one of them sought him out after a few days, except one. Merlin. And that irritated Arthur to hell and back. Merlin did his duty, shadowed him, protected him. Not that there was anything to protect him for weeks now. But he never approached him, never talked to him. Every morning Arthur hoped that they would go back to normal, and every morning he was disappointed. So Arthur started to avoid him. And even then Merlin didn’t change back. So today, Arthur was determined to talk to him. But when he left his room it wasn’t Merlin who stood in the corridor.  
“Morning, sire.” Lancelot said.  
“Where is Merlin?” Arthur asked not caring about being rude.  
“Sir Evan said that he was sleeping and not to disturb him, he said Merlin hadn’t slept last night, according to him he found Merlin training at dawn and Merlin told him that he was there since dinner.” Lancelot explained.  
“He trained from dinner to dawn?” Arthur shouted.  
“That is what Sir Evan said.” Lancelot replied calmly.  
“Is he crazy? Who trains that long?!” Arthur kept shouting.  
“Merlin apparently. Few other knights from the patrols were saying the same thing for two weeks now.” Lancelot said.  
“Two weeks? But he stays with me all day. He never skipped. You are telling me that the idiot who is supposed to protect me was sleep deprived for weeks?” Arthur asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. Lancelot didn’t answer.  
“Where is Sir Evan?” Arthur asked.  
“He was heading to his room for a few hours of sleep, he was on patrol last night.” Lancelot answered. Arthur changed his directions to the knight's chambers.  
“Which room is his?” Arthur asked as soon as they arrived.  
“Forth one on the right.” Lancelot sighed. Arthur raised his eyebrows at his friend's reaction but didn’t comment on it, instead he went to the door and knocked. And without waiting he barged in. Just to stop in shock. Merlin was next to bed shirt in hand as if he was getting dressed. Sir Evan jumped from the bed, naked. Arthur’s eyes widened and Evan blushed.

***

Merlin snorted. He couldn’t help himself. The look on everyone’s faces was hilarious.  
“S-sire.” Evan began.  
“I was coming to ask about Merlin’s whereabouts but that does not seem necessary.” Arthur interrupted. Evan blushed even more. Merlin raised one brow at Arthur and smirked at Evan.  
“Is there anything you want from me, sire?” Merlin asked.  
“No.” Arthur answered.  
“Oh, if you don’t mind me asking why were you looking for me then?” Merlin asked.  
“No reason.” Arthur said. Merlin just raised his eyebrow again.  
“Very well, sire. I will be back to my duties in five minutes if you don’t mind, I have to get dressed and say the goodbye you interrupted. So, if you would kindly wait outside.” Merlin said.  
“No!” Arthur said. “Put your shirt and let's move.” Arthur added quickly, embarrassed by his outburst. Merlin put his shirt on and turned to Evan.  
“I will see you when we have time.” Merlin said and put a chaste kiss on Evan’s lips. When he turned around Arthur’s eyes were wide and he was red in the face.  
“That won’t be any time soon, we have a border patrol in two days and Sir Evan is not in it.” Arthur said loudly.  
“I was not aware.” Merlin simply said.  
“Well, you are now.” Arthur said and turned to get out of the room. Merlin’s eyes met Lancelot’s and he raised his eyebrows in question. Lancelot just shook his head. Merlin sighed and followed Arthur out.

***  
After the morning meeting with Uther, they left for the training grounds. Arthur took charge and began training and Merlin left to wait in the shadows. He started stretching, he was sore after a whole night of training and the sex from morning.  
It was after one hour of training that a squire came running for Merlin.  
“Sir, the king wants to see-” the squire began.  
“What’s going on?” Arthur interrupted.  
“Sire!” the squire meeped.  
“I believe the king wants to see me.” Merlin said.  
“Why?” Arthur asked.  
“ I was not informed, sire. I was just sent to fetch Sir Merlin.” the boy said.  
“I am not a knight, you can call me Merlin.” Merlin said to the boy smiling.  
“If you’ll excuse me.” Merlin said to Arthur.  
“No.” Arthur said.  
“Sire?” Merlin said. He was getting angry. What’s up with Arthur today, he thought.  
“LEON!” Arthur called.  
“Yes, sire?” Leon yelled back.  
“You are in charge!” Arthur shouted. Leon nodded. Arthur turned to leave and then stopped and looked at Merlin.  
“What are you waiting for?!” Arthur said. Merlin shook his head and followed Arthur to the throne room.

***

“Merlin, good. I have a job for you.” Uther said as soon as he laid eyes on the said boy. The dreams, no, the nightmares were taking their toll on him. And seeing the same tomb in real life, outside of his dreams were making him worry.  
“Of course sire, I am listening.” Merlin replied. Something about this boy made Uther trust him. He was successful at every quest he took upon, so Uther was confident that he will get the job done, whatever it was.  
“We have discovered a tomb beneath the castle. It is filled with riches. But Gaius suspects that it is cursed. So I am asking you to guard it. Starting tonight.” Uther said.  
“Of course, my lord.” Merlin replied in a clipped tone.  
“Father, he needs rest.” Arthur said.  
“He can rest in the mornings. I am sure that you can handle yourself for a couple of days.” Uther said dismissively.  
***  
“You should rest.” Arthur said when they left the throne room.  
“I don’t need rest, sire.” Merlin replied.  
“I heard that you weren’t sleeping enough in the last weeks, any particular reason?” Arthur asked.  
“No, sire. I am perfectly fine to do my job.” Merlin replied.  
“That was not what I asked.” Arthur snapped.  
“And why are you asking, sire?” Merlin asked.  
“Merlin…” Arthur began.  
“Actually, you are right, sire. I should rest. If you would excuse me, I will be going to rest.” Merlin said and left without waiting for an answer.

***  
As soon as the sky went dark, Merlin went to the tomb. He nodded to the guards at the beginning of the tunnel and went in. The tomb was the same as he remembered except for the gem that sat on the chest of the tomb. The gem was bright with the soul inside of it. Merlin checked in his surroundings and began to murmur the spell; “dôð hâr feorh under dôð ðyrstan hwæðre swîðfæstnes, sê ðâ ðe bêga bebêodan bûtan mynegung, onl¯ænan ðe locor bûtan âwecgan fornêah ðe ðritig w¯æderâp ge hryre. canne organ êower ðing thing nymðe part ðêah−hwæðere sê ingehygdnes tôdêman bêo mêd"  
There was a hissing sound that came from the tomb and a cloud of black smoke rising from the gem.  
"Who dares to threaten me?!" Sigan said. Merlin looked at the body shaped smoke.  
" I am Emrys. I am the one that made the request. You can not possess me or overpower me. You have to choices. Move on or perish." Merlin said.  
"Why would I listen to a child?" Sigan said.  
"Do not be mistaken by how I look, Cornelius. I am much older than you are. The only reason I called the old soul is that your time passed long ago, you are old for this world. I am telling you again, choose to move on or perish." Merlin said. The smoke form tried to possess him then. Merlin sighed and grabbed the neck part of the smoke.  
" I told you that you cannot possess me. You have chosen to perish. " Merlin said darkly.  
" ferhð ' onemn ôr un−l¯æd me, wuldorlic ðæt ne setlan totrida uppan, swegle wôda âweorpan lîffæst, weorðan nânne, weorðan. brêostloca ðone as ðone as drýlic, âtêorian, l¯ætan 3 lêt ðone as scînl¯æce behwirfan cuman êðelstôw, âlîesan sê spêdsumian nêalic duguð un−l¯æd medeme."  
With the spell, the smoke started to dissipate and Merlin sagged to himself, exhausted first time in weeks.  
***  
Merlin woke with someone jostling him. His eyes fluttered open to see Leon shaking him awake.  
" I am up. " Merlin mumbled.  
" I see that. " Leon said as he continued shaking him.  
"Would you stop shaking me!" Merlin grumbled.  
"I don't know, are you back to yourself yet?!" Leon asked.  
" What does that even mean?" Merlin asked.  
"It means that if I had a snicker I would offer it to you." Leon said.  
"You are not making any sense!" Merlin shouted.  
"Don't you remember the phrase? 'You are not you when you are hungry, have a snickers' or something. You were not you for weeks now! Man, sometimes I miss the future, you were easy to handle when I could just show you in a luxury bath or something." Leon ranted.  
" What?! " Merlin said." I am not awake enough for this" Merlin mumbled.  
"You were avoiding everyone for the last few weeks Merlin!" Leon said.  
"Well, you were all okay with Arthur. We came back for him, not for me. And I was doing OK." Merlin said.  
"He was doing OK. He says. Like he wasn't the one who was not sleeping for the last two weeks." Leon mumbled.  
"Well, nightmares are bitches." Merlin replied. Leon paused and looked at him.  
"You said that they were fewer since we came back." Leon said. Merlin shrugged.  
"Merlin… You know that you can talk to me." Leon whispered.  
"I didn't want to worry you. I am fine." Merlin whispered back.  
"You idiot, I always worry about you." Leon mumbled as he hugged Merlin. Merlin smiled.  
"Is there anything that I should know?" Leon asked.  
"Well, I have my house, if you wanted to know?" Merlin said innocently.  
"You have your what?" Leon asked.  
"Well, I have this extra power as you know, and I may have held some secrets before we came back. So you know that I put an extant ion charm on my back before I came back yeah? Harry Potter style? Well, I might have put our mansion in it." Merlin said sheepishly.  
" What?! " Leon said.  
" And I might have built myself a secret bathroom, real style bathroom with shower and plumbing and everything, in the castle. " Merlin said. Leon just sighed.  
" I want one too. " Leon finally said. Merlin laughed.  
"Of course you do." Merlin smiled. He got up from the ground and groaned.  
"I need a bubble bath." Merlin mumbled, and Leon snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of the spells;  
> 1) To the old soul in the thirst for revenge, this is a request and warning. Leave this plane and move on or stay and perish. You can voice your motive and decision and the action will be taken after that.
> 
> 2) The soul that is in front of me, the one refuses to move on, the one threatens the living, be gone, be done. The soul that holds the magic, perish. Let the magic return to earth, let it prosper at the hand of the worthy.
> 
> I have no idea how true these are, I used google, so any mistakes are on their head :)
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me and staying with me this whole time. The comments make me so happy!!! I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
